Foxes from Heaven cont
by intelligenceisstupid
Summary: A story I adopted from xxrainbow-muffinsxx because I didn't want it to die off. Dark finds a foxy/kitty Daisuke on a rainy day. DarkxDaisuke later YAOI don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

So xxRainbow-muffinsxx let me adopt this story and I figured it won't make any sense to just post the second chapter so.. Here's the first, she is the author of this chappie and I don't own.

Warning: DarkxDaisuke and! Daisuke cuteness overload! Annd! Its yaoi so if you don't like then…why the hell did you click on my story? It clearly says in the summary

DARK X DAISUKE!

Soo if you don't like it then…why click on it?

Annyywayyy! It is a bit OOC! Well at least Dark is… Daisuke is always cute! Chuu!

Xxx

Dark groaned, "Rain, rain go away, because rain, rain is such a PAIN!" he shouted at the window. "Ugh! I was planning on stealing tonight, too!" he growled.

The Great Phantom Thief moped about his large house wondering what in Tartarus was he supposed to do tonight?

There was usually only one thing on his mind…ok well two things.

1. Stealing

2. Pleasing his picky boss (Emiko)

A new statue of a fox had just come out today and when Dark had seen the picture of it in an art magazine, he knew that his boss, Emiko, would want it and what better way to do the two things on his mind at the same time then steal the statue and give it to his boss as a gift?

Dark groaned again, frustrated. _'How am I supposed to steal it now?'_ he thought mournfully. "GAAAH!" he screamed into his rather large house. "GAAAH!" was the only thing that answered his cry.

"Great my house is so fucking big that when I scream it ECHOES!" he screamed out "echoes" and an echo came back at him "ECHOES!"

Dark sighed and sat down as lightening flashed. As he looked sourfully around his house for something to do he heard a faint, "mrroww."

The violet haired man perked up a bit, interested in almost anything that would get his mind off of the statue. "What in the-?" he muttered as he turned his head quickly, suddenly alerted.

"Heh…a cat? In here? How did it get in?" he got up and began walking around, "kitty? Kitty?" just as he said this he heard a small little "Uh-chuu!"

Dark blinked, "A sneezing kitty, eh? Well that's a first…" he searched around going into his kitchen and checking under cupboards.

As he came out and passed the front door he heard another sneeze.

He whirled around and stared at the door, "Haha! I can't believe I didn't check here first!" he said chuckling at himself, he opened the door to reveal a small, naked boy.

He had crimson red hair and small red fox ears protruding out of his head; a long, fluffy, red tail was at the edge of his spine.

The poor thing was shivering from the cold and he was dripping wet. He sneezed a "mrow-chuu!" and Dark nearly died of cuteness overload at the way the little foxes face scrunched up.

The little fox had noticed Dark but was too cold to move away. Dark stepped towards the small shaking boy, who shied away a few inches but then stopped not wanting to go back into the rain, "Pl-please…please…d-don't hurt…me" he shivered and sneezed again, "mrow-chuu! Um…pl-please-"

Before the crimson could get any more out of his mouth, Dark has stepped towards him, swooped him up, and was carrying him bridal style into his house.

Dark closed the door with his foot and carried the shaking fox in his arms toward the soft sofa. The violet haired man laid the fox on the sofa, left the room, and then came back in two seconds carrying two blankets and a soft pillow.

He laid them down on the couch and then addressed the young boy, acting as if every day he found a cute, cuddly, fox/cat/boy thingy at his front door, "Just go to sleep, okay? If you need anything I'll be over here…you probably just want somewhere to sleep." Dark muttered to himself the last part and then went into the kitchen and a minute later came out with a glass of cool water. He lowered on his knees in front of the couch and lifted the glass to the younger's lips.

The crimson looked hesitantly at the glass, "Y-you won't hurt me?" he asked unsurely. Dark nodded and smiled slightly as the boy took the glass hesitantly to his lips and drank small sips.

The boy pulled back after he had had enough and whimpered slightly as the thunder boomed. He immediately clung to Dark and the older boy stared uncomfortably at him.

Finally Dark gave up and he wrapped his arms around him and smiled, "What's your name, foxy?" he asked down at him.

The boy looked up and smiled shyly, nearly giving Dark a heart attack, "Daisuke." Was all he said before he buried his head into Dark's chest and fell asleep, with the violet haired teen holding him.

Xxx

Dark's Blog

**Hey you guys, the strangest thing happened to me last night. I think an angel fell from heaven onto my doorstep in the shape and form of a fox/cat boy. His name is Daisuke. He's too cute for his own good, and this is saying something coming from me. I think it was love at first sight…but I'm not too sure…anyway just keeping you guys out there posted. Peace **

**p.s. I didn't get to steal the statue I wanted yet, but don't worry I will soon enough. Cops you had better keep your eyes out.**

**~P.T.**

Dark logged out of his account and took a look around his room. As he searched, his eyes landed on the heap in his bed. The thief had brought him there after a few attempts to get him off. Damn that fox had a grip!

The small kitten was purring in his sleep and Dark smiled over the boy whose dark red hair was hanging cutely in front of his eyes and tickling his nose.

Daisuke opened his eyes slowly, blinking once then twice then he shot up out of the bed and was immediately on all fours, his back was arched, his fingers tensed, and his fur on end. He looked at Dark then almost immediately hissed at him.

The older jumped older just stood up slowly and looked calmly at the crimson, "Calm down, Daisuke. I'm not going to hurt…" he said calmly, than muttered under his breath, "I don't think I could…your too damn cute…"

Daisuke blinked again then slowly the arch in his back straightened out and his posture tensed less, but he was still on alert, looking hesitantly at Dark as if he were unsure if Dark was telling the truth or not.

The violet haired man walked slowly, crouching down towards the frightened boy, who hissed automatically at his approach, Dark immediately backed off, sitting back into the office chair.

The younger crimson, who saw the a cringe on the elder's face, felt guilty…on the account of he had hissed out of habit of anyone coming near him. Daisuke slowly half walked half crawled towards Dark then without hesitation he crawled into Dark's lap and purred, finally thinking that maybe…just maybe he could trust this one.

[{[A/N: just to put a little fluff in there…u know…a little fluff. Lolz]}]

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

This chappie is mine!

* * *

As Daisuke purred, kneading the front of Dark's black tee shirt, the thief was suddenly quite aware of his lack of clothing. "Ah, we'd better get you something to wear…" He muttered and began to blush, detangling himself from the goddamn freaking adorable kitty thing and searching through his dresser to find something that would fit the fox. Daisuke stood close behind and watched him curiously flicking his tail back and forth.

"…Something to wear?" He repeated, then tugged on Dark's shirt in understanding. "Oh! This." A pleasant zing when through Dark's body at the boy's touch but he ignored it and pulled out his smallest jeans, boxers and shirt. "What, you've never worn clothing before?" He teased carefully and handed the clothes to the smaller kid, trying to disregard the way that ivory skin glowed in the lamp's light. "I have!" He said indignantly and held Dark's garments up to his chest just like a little kid.

"I just-…" He got very quiet all of the sudden, his eyes turned almost garnet and his ears slicked straight back. "Someone I…don't like made me wear them."

His tail curled up between his legs and Dark steered him over to the bathroom and resisted the urge to pull him into his arms,

"Hey, if you don't like remembering- well, don't!" and gestured to the inside of the bathroom. "Now get changed! I got some more questions for you when you get out." Daisuke looked at him for a moment with round innocent eyes, his ears lifting back up to normal, and then went into the bathroom, closing the door softly.

Dark noticed the sudden absence of noise and glanced outside- it had finally stopped raining. He then checked his watch, the two little custom wings pointing to the numbers- eleven-thirty. "Dammit." He muttered. It was too late to send out a notice and steal now- hell, he needed his beauty sleep. Just what had happened to the little fox kid anyway? Not that he didn't want him here or anything but…

Daisuke walked out of the bathroom just then and tugged on the sleeves of Dark's shirt, his large eyes wide. "Um, Dark…?"

Oh god- the collar of the shirt was far too large and exposed delectable collarbones, skin that just begged to be kissed, and nibbled, and… "EH?...Um I mean what?"

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. Was it just him, or was it a little warm in here? "It's too big…" He pouted and his plump pink lips curved down in a seizure-inducingly adorable way. "Ah, it's fine. So why do you have-" He reached out to touch Daisuke's feline ears and he shied away, letting out a small whimper.

Then he sneezed again and rubbed his eyes sleepily as Dark brought his hand back down.

"Alright, I won't touch you. You should probably go to bed now- don't want you getting sick." The little kitty-fox followed him meekly down an enormous hallway filled with artworks, occasionally pausing to look at a particularly beautiful piece of jewelry or painting. Finally they reached a guest bedroom and Dark smiled "Here." watching as Daisuke stared at the enormous room. It had a red theme, the reason why Dark had picked it in the first place. "Wow." He said softly and walked over to the bed, running one small hand over the sheets. "Oh. But Dark…" He walked back over and grabbed his sleeve in a childish sort of way. "I've never slept by myself…" The phantom thief colored severely, "W-Well, it'd be kinda weird for you to… because we don't know each other, and…"

Daisuke's ears went down slowly, and inside Dark's head he heard his devil self,

~ Go on! This is your chance! And when he least suspects, you can have your wicked way with him…the way you want to…~

His angelic self replied, ~ No! He's scared already- you'd never see him again! 'Sides, you don't even know if he swings that way or not!~ He shut them both up and put a hand on Daisuke's sexily narrow shoulder. "I'm right down the hallway if you need me, ok? And I'm a light sleeper too, so don't worry about waking me up."

He reached out to pat his head but decided against it and merely said, "I'll seeya in the morning then, ok?" removing his hand from Daisuke's form.

The little fox's ears drooped a little but he walked back to the bed said "Ok, goodnight, Dark." and burrowed into the ruby covers, his hair almost invisible next to the fabric. The thief smiled in the darkness, a sliver of whiteness and headed back to his room, a warm tingling going up through his toes and all the way to his scalp.

As he crawled back into his own bed, he tossed and turned as he thought about the little creature-he'd never seen anyone like Daisuke before. What exactly was he…? He'd met artworks before like him, but Daisuke was flesh and bone, not unsubstantial like them.

~Ah, well. I'll talk to him more tomorrow. ~He set his alarm, turned off the lamp and snuggled down in his comforting black sheets.

~And maybe I'll get that statue tomorrow too.~ He fell asleep to that reassuring thought.

* * *

Review please?With cookies?


	3. Chapter 3

Dunno abut you people but my alarm seems to get more hysterical if I leave it going. Kitsune yuusen means- (desperate fox fighting)It'll make sense later.

Oh! and ~blah!~=thinking.

* * *

BEEP.

BEEP?

BEEP!

BEEEEEEE- crack. Dark smashed his fist down on the snooze button and groaned, grabbing a cocoon of blankets and wrapping his arms around them. They were so soft and warm, like skin and pajamas.~Mmmm…Wanna sleep s'more…~ He stroked his blankets happily, a question mark forming in his mind when he hit a velvet triangle-like edge. He rubbed his fingers along the inside of what he thought was a pillowcase, ~And y'know its funny because my bed only has one pillow…Heh…~

He froze. ~…Wait a minute what the HELL?~

And opened his eyes. A little fox child lay in his arms, just barely awake, large ruby eyes blinking sleepily.

What he had thought was a pillowcase was in fact the inside of one of his feline ears, and Daisuke murmured "Mmm… Mrooww- Morning, Dark."

Dark blinked for a few seconds as his brain processed this, then sat up ramrod straight (lol) and scooted to one corner of his bed, pointing vigorously.

"W-Why in the name of Buddha were you in my bed?" The little redhead rubbed his eyes and sat up, his tail brushing Dark's naked thigh (At least he'd worn boxers- he usually slept in the nude.) and sending little pinpricks of pleasure through the phantom's whole body. "I got lonely. Don't you ever get lonely in this big scary house?" Dark replied unsteadily "Well, sometimes- hey, my house isn't scary!" then noticed his clock. "Jesus Christ I'll be late!" He cried, jumping out of bed and pulling on random articles of clothing. Daisuke watched him and flicked his red tail back and forth, asking "Where are you going?" as Dark accidentally tightened his tie a bit too much. He struggled, gasped and explained "I gotta go to work." Running down the stairs while Daisuke followed, his hair in a great crimson jumble. "Work?"

Daisuke repeated and his ears hung low as he realized it meant that Dark would be leaving. Dark downed an entire pot of coffee in three gulps,

"Yep. I'm a car salesman!" and headed for the door, opening it just as Daisuke asked "When will you be back?" "Sometime around six and there's clean clothes in the laundry and food in the fridge ok thanseeya!" Dark shut the door and the sound echoed in the long barely lit hallway. Daisuke twitched his tail once and placed his hand on the wooden door, then said softly " Bye." standing there for a moment longer. Dark wasn't like his other master at all. He was nice. Daisuke…liked him, and this morning when he'd wrapped his arms around him, even accidentally…He smiled a little, the hairs on his head fluffing out at the pleasant memory. He'd felt so…safe.

"Dark…" Something brushed his leg and he hissed instinctively, startling the little thing so much it actually fainted at his feet.

He stooped "Meeuu?Who are you?" and picked up the little unconscious rabbit. It woke at his touch and asked "Kyuu?" meeting his eyes with small ruby ones.

Daisuke almost giggled and carried the little rabbit around with him the rest of the day, eventually finding the kitchen and laundry room and changing into a red sweatshirt that was too large and striped jeans. Dark had kind of an odd sense of fashion- that was for sure. He then explored the mansion and found Dark's room.

He stood on the threshold of it, digging his toes uncertainly in the carpet, and then walked inside and lay down in Dark's bed, wrapping his long tail up over his hip.

The rabbit crawled into his lap and curled up, closing his eyes. It wasn't that he wasn't used to being alone- his other master had been gone a lot too…

He fell asleep by accident and woke up just as the front door slammed and he heard a faint "Daaaisuuuke?" He tumbled down the stairs and ran into the thief's arms "Dark! I missed you!" and hugged him tightly, his head barely reaching Dark's neck. The Phantom wrapped his own arm around the little fox's narrow shoulders gingerly. "Hey. Did you eat dinner yet?" Daisuke broke away from him and showed him the little rabbit. "No, I fell asleep. Who is this?" Dark took the little white animal from him and set him on his shoulder, walking back towards the kitchen. "This is Wiz. He's a little artwork that I rescued. I just couldn't seal him." Dark rummaged through the food in his dark wood cabinets and eventually found some rice. He then went over to the fridge and fetched out some frozen vegetables, putting two bowls of them in the microwave. "So are you going to stay here tonight?" Daisuke asked and slipped into a metal stool, his tail curling around the rim of it.

"Nah, I gotta go out and steal this statue- the Kistune Yuusen- tonight at seven. Speaking of which…" He took out a small white note card from a stack on his counter and a pen and wrote down a warning notice, then handed it to the little rabbit, which promptly jumped out of the kitchen window. Daisuke's ears dropped down until they were almost invisible in his hair and said softly "And um… were you going to seal that artwork too?" Dark caught his tone and his amethyst eyes flickered like jewels in the harsh light. "What, you know that piece or something?" Daisuke's tail curled up close to his body and he admitted,

"I… I am that piece. Well, half of it anyway." his large ruby eyes stared up at him fearfully. "You're not going to seal me are you?" He looked down, his hands in a knot at his waist. "I know… I'm not cute, but I haven't hurt anyone…" Dark caught him in a sudden and warm hug, breathing into his sensitive ear,

"No, I couldn't do that to you. And you're wrong…" He pulled away from him and Daisuke saw something like regret in his eyes.

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen, by far." Daisuke blushed until his cheeks were nearly the same color as his hair and shivered a little. He wasn't used to- nice embraces. Certainly not ones that he enjoyed as much as the … 'other' person did.

_Tiger eyes, large and metallic, feline…Eyes that craved for him…_

Daisuke wrapped his arms around himself and suppressed a small cry. He was far, far away from that….He was safe now…He'd found a new master. The microwave beeped angrily, enticing Dark to turn around to deal with the contraption. He handed the little fox a bowl, "Hey, you ok?" and dug into his own greedily, watching as Wiz jumped back through the window and landed on some hand towels. "Y-yeah…" Daisuke said softly and began eating with his utensils daintily- he was amazed by how flippantly Dark treated food. He'd…. never really had more than would keep his stomach quiet for an hour or so. But today, his guts had hardly made a sound.

It felt really good to be full. "Well I guess I'll have to steal something else to send to Emiko too…"The Kaitou propped up his feet on the counter after settling into a stool himself. "Emiko?" Dark nodded, a grain of rice on his chin. "My boss. She's the one who takes the work I steal and sells them on the black market.

That's why I can afford this huge house." Daisuke reached out and touched his chin, and a deep blush rose on the Phantom's cheekbones. "Wha-?" Daisuke smiled and pushed the single grain between the thief's rose-colored lips. "You missed one." Dark swallowed and his blush slowly disappeared. "Ya coulda just told me, you know." He fidgeted for a moment and checked his watch nervously, and Daisuke said softly,

"Do you have to go now?" Dark nodded, put their bowls in the sink and promised,

"When I get back we can watch a movie, ok? Promise!"

and left once again, leaving Daisuke with the little artwork on his shoulder and a flush on his face that just wouldn't go away.

* * *

Er... Yeah, he'll steal it in the next chappie, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

As Daisuke snuggled back down into the couch Dark made his way slowly, casually towards his destination. He'd hidden his telltale hair underneath a black beanie and changed his usually flamboyant outfit to a plain grey tee and black overcoat with a high collar. A crowd was already gathering around the museum, and the reporters had begun to viciously push and shove at each other out of the way each anticipating the perfect shot. But he paid no attention to any of them and sought out a familiar shock of blonde hair- the police commander, Krad, or perhaps the blue locks of his vice, the chief of police.

Krad had recently been promoted to the position- in fact, he'd never seen the blonde around before nearly a month ago- he'd met the alluring blonde in a bar down on Southside. He'd been absolutely intoxicated due to a failure in car salesmanship, which may or may not have been the reason he went home with the angel that night. And as far as one-night stands went, it had been good, at least the parts that he could remember. The only problem was that Krad still wanted him and since he was the great phantom thief the traps Krad set had become increasingly more dangerous. Last time he'd stolen an artifact the yellow-eyed bastard had violated at least three health codes and left Dark with seven deep gashes on his leg. They still hadn't healed… That telltale fair hair, ethereal and seeming to shine with its own glow, appeared and Dark snuck to the lower ranks, yanking one of them off to an alley and stealing the uniform. Just as he'd pulled the ugly grey cap over his head and ducked back into line the blonde walked up to them, pausing as he reached the Kaitou.

"Your performances last time were atrocious. You were to follow my instructions and failed to do so- therefore, I have decided the only way to motivate you parasites it to offer a reward." To the thief's relief he moved on to walk down the rest of the line, pausing to meet the gaze of each one of them with a brassy and absolutely chilling stare of his own. "I will give the first man who captures Dark a check of 10,000 yen from my personal bank account." The men around him murmured excitedly, but Dark was busy recalling just the way those saffron eyes had looked, glazed over with ecstasy… He shook his head to clear the memory and the movement caught the Commanders eye.

"Yakota." He said and slinked over to him like a cat, meeting his eyes again. "Is that not enough to tempt you? Or are you doubtful of my resolve?" Dark thought furiously about the man that was currently lying unconscious behind a few bushes- he had hardly put up a fight, so…

"Neither." Dark said almost meekly and dropped his head a little, but still met those eyes that had seduced him, that still drew him in like a moth to flame.

But Daisuke's eyes were far better, safer… "I merely doubt my own abilities, Commander." That drew out a quick sharp smile from the blonde,

"Well with that attitude your peers will certainly accomplish it before you."That brought out laughter from the others but through that laughter Krad leaned in and whispered, "You know, I don't recall Yakota ever having purple eyes." then pulled back quickly. "Alright men, let's go. He's bound to be here by now."

He smirked at Dark once before turning tail and leading the men into the arched museum. Dark cursed himself for his own stupid mistake (The only other man with purple eyes in the town had been the man standing next to Yakota.) and he realized with a kind of anger ~He's… playing with me. Waiting until I go off on my own…~ Then he realized,~ Well, I don't really give a damn. With all his cronies in here there's no way he can set up traps of that caliber…~ He cut off from the group, and his heart thudded in his chest as he squeezed into a ventilation shaft. It was actually faster than walking there and besides he wasn't going to be caught that easily.

~Good thing I'm not claustrophobic.~ As soon as he reached the room he glanced down through the thin slits in the metal. The room was flooded with guards and Krad himself was missing, a fact that disturbed him. However, he could take these guards. He dropped down, "What the-" and promptly kicked the one who was speaking in the chest.~ I don't really like-~

He took another one down with a good old fashioned right hook. ~ Hand to hand combat-~

"What do you think your-"

Smack! His fists stung and his adrenalin started pumping,~But this ain't so bad!~

He tripped the last three and they came down hard, their skulls making loud cracks against the marble tiles on the floor. Luckily there was no blood, after all he was here to steal, not hurt people if he could help it. He went over to the pedestal, opened the glass case and snatched up the piece after wrapping t in his jacket, hardly glancing at it before heading back for the huge paned windows. On the porch was a thick sinuous wisteria vine that led right to the ground. If he was quick enough- Something appeared in front of him and he jumped back, the cold night air grabbing his face and running freezing fingers through his clothes. Krad grinned self-righteously and took off his coat with a flourish. "Well, good to see you again, thief." Before he could answer the commander slammed him down onto the cement, and Dark gasped in pain and shock as little white spots danced in his vision. As Krad leaned down Dark was dimly aware of long strands of hair tickling across his neck and chin and he choked and struggled to get back the air that Krad had knocked out of him. "Gh-Kr-" Krad's lips grazed his ear,

"Did you really think I was just going to just let you go…With that of all pieces?" and he ran his ivory fingers over the bulge in Dark's jacket where the artwork lay.

"I-" The blonde paused suddenly, then reached down and plucked something out of the phantom's thick purple locks. He ran a tiny red hair underneath his nose and sniffed, then sneered and let the wind carry it away. Then he forced Dark's arms behind his back, effectively pinning him and commented almost conversationally,

"So, you've found my little lost fox." It took a moment for the meaning to fully hit Dark, then he writhed and snarled,

"Yours? What the hell did you do to that poor little kid, you-" trying to kick him. Krad moved one arm and captured his tan throat, squeezing just enough to let Dark know he wasn't afraid to kill him. As the thief breathed shallow the commander answered "Oh, a bit of this and that. He is mine, after all, my property, and it is really none of your business." Then he seemed to have an idea, and slammed Dark's curling legs back down flat against the cracked cement without a thought.

"How about…You bring my other half back to me, and I will let you have this." Dark hesitated and faked actually thinking about it, and Krad took the opportunity to lap sideways at his bottom lip, thoroughly covering it in his saliva. He shuddered in disgust and felt the blonde relaxing his grip on his arms. As soon as he did he shot up "Like hell I will! Bastard!" and slammed both fists into Krad's chest, knocking him over and pelting towards the vine.

~His other half…? That's a weird way to…~Krad sat up shakily holding his chest and the sounds of men coming to permeated the clear night.

Somehow he dragged his aching carcass over to the cement railing, leaned over and snarled, "He's mine-!" Dark was still close enough to reach Krad and almost from instinct, or because of some muddled memory he reached up and removed the cap from his flaxen head.

Immediately his hands went up, but not before Dark saw two snow-white cat ears flattened against his skull. "You! You're the Ki-"

The voices got louder and Krad retrieved the ugly cap from his former lover contemptuously, slamming it on and staggering away before Dark could investigate further.

He slid down the vine carefully and ran off into the darkness, rubbing his lips over and over against his sleeves, his hands, anything to get rid of that taste.

* * *

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Dark opened the door to his excessively large house Daisuke was there to greet him, Wiz sitting like a parrot on the boy's shoulder. "Hi Dark!" He was all smiles and light and closed the door behind the thief. It almost made him forget about what had happened between him and Krad. Speaking of which…

" Hey, Daisuke… I gotta go wash out my mouth for a minute." He promptly walked over to the sink and started gargling and spitting, but that cream-and-lemon taste still wouldn't come out. "Bleeeech! Ptoo! Blaaaarrrghhh…" Daisuke watched him with interest, his quick ears flicking up and around in response to Dark's odd noises.

"Did you eat something bad?" Dark turned off the water and rubbed his mouth with a hand towel, "Something like that…" then turned back to the fox and said softly, "So…Krad is your other half." As if to verify he took the artwork out of his black jacket and placed it gently on the granite counter. Daisuke's ears slicked so far down they almost disappeared and Dark covered it with his jacket "Hey, if you don't want to look at it…" Daisuke shook his head and stroked Wiz "No it's fine." And Dark hesitated, and then uncovered it slowly. It was of two small animals, a fox and a cat, the fox rearing over the cat aggressively and the cat hanging low to the ground in defense, his hackles raised. "Holy crap…" Dark said softly just as Daisuke reiterated the plaque that had been on their piece for the last hundred years,

"-The cat is made entirely of the largest ruby ever discovered in the mines of eastern Japan and the fox of white opal of similar origin. Their eyes are also stone, the pupils' obsidian and their iris's of pure gold…" He clasped his hands together. "Erm, that's what the plaque said anyway." Dark ran his tan fingers over the spikes of red hackles and murmured "Its beautiful." making Daisuke blush a little. "Um…" The Phantom smacked himself on the side of the head, "Crap! I forgot to get another one to give to Emiko!" and snatched up his coat, almost making it out the door before Daisuke jumped ahead of him, wrapping his arms around the thief's shoulders. "Dark, wait!"

He froze and winced, a corner of his mouth pulling down. "Ok, ouch…" Daisuke waited as his heart pounded like an acorn in his chest- he wasn't used to being this close to anyone and especially not throwing himself at anyone but…The rain pounded into his back and he said softly "I didn't want you to get-" He paused, then unwrapped his arms "Ouch…?" and looked down at his nails. Blood. Daisuke'd never really had a chance to cut his nails and so they'd gotten long, clear and clean and gone right through the fabric of Dark's shirt. "I…I'm so sorry!" He crouched down on the ground in front of him and his long tail curled up fearfully underneath him.

He held his hands up to his chest tightly and began to cry right in front of him, his big round eyes filling with tears, and Dark knelt down next to him, unsure of what to do. "Dai, it's ok…" Dark reached out to him and Daisuke trembled and said again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't want to hurt you…I don't!" and flinched away as Dark's hand got closer. "You gotta trust that I would never hurt you on purpose either, Daisuke."

The redhead looked up at him, then scooted over to him and laid his head gently against Dark's chest, quivering for a moment before finally relaxing. "You're…not mad?" The phantom wrapped one arm around Daisuke's small soaked shoulders and guided him back inside the house, shutting the door and leaning against the rain, trying not to let his pain show. He could feel hot little rivulets and knew it must be worse than he thought. "No. Of course not. Now could you maybe get some gauze out of the pantry for me?" Daisuke let himself be held for a few moments longer and then nodded and walked over, rummaging around and bringing it back to him. Dark tried to take off his shirt but paused halfway through and gritted his teeth in pain. "Dammit…" Daisuke sat back on his haunches and asked softly,

"Um, do you want me to…?" Dark managed a grin. "That depends… Did you trim your nails yet?" Daisuke colored and his ears slicked out to both sides shamefully. "Yes…" He had while fetching the gauze, and reached around Dark from behind, his soft hands gently tugging his shirt up. The thief colored severely and bent his head down so Daisuke could get the shirt over his head, then held it close to him and muttered, "Thanks." as Daisuke examined the wounds in his back. Each was about two inches long and consisted of four tiny points, nestled between Dark's caramel colored shoulders and his spine. Seeing those there, red and still bleeding made his eyes water once more and he laid his face down on Dark's upper back, his breath hitching in his throat. "Dark, who didn't you tell me they were so… so bad…?" Dark began to retort

"They're not… Daisuke, what are you doing?" then changed his comment as he felt a kind of thrumming up near his neck. Daisuke was purring, the vibration in his neck going into Dark's body and weirdly enough, calming him. "You said to trust you, right?" He somehow said through the strong purring and continued,

"Well, you should trust me too. When I get hurt, this really helps." His tail curled around itself happily and he wrapped his arms gently around Dark's body. "Alright…" The thief knew that it had just been an accident, and besides, being held by him was reeeallly nice. Besides, it certainly couldn't do any harm. As Dai's strong vibrating passed through him he began to realize that he was feeling better- He could hardly feel the sting of the wounds at all, and in fact was getting a little sleepy. Well, actually, really sleepy… Daisuke continued to purr for a few more minutes, then lifted his head, unwrapped his arms and started wrapping the gauze around the Phantom's upper torso carefully. " Dark? Did that help at all?" Dark jerked in surprise at the feeling of Daisuke's skin but hid it quickly,

"Huh? Oh, yeah… Actually I feel kinda sleepy…" Daisuke smiled, tried to get his hands to stop shaking( He still felt sick abut hurting his new master, his kind new master…)and finished the wrapping, tying it off artistically with a small bow. "Good. There, all done."

He thumped his tail happily against the floor, then noticed Dark's head was suddenly lolling forward, and that the rest of his body had gone completely slack…

Daisuke just barely caught him and let him down gently against the tiles, "Dark? DARK?" shaking his shoulder, his great mass of crimson hair falling into innocent eyes.

"DARK!"

* * *

Oh noes!


	6. Chapter 6

Ha! Is this update fast enough? Warning, DaixKrad in there... Lol, I just realized I've done pretty much every pairing except for the one in the summary.

* * *

Daisuke shook Dark's sinewy shoulder, his ears quivering in concern, and then he leaned close to make sure he was still breathing.

Sure enough, a warm gust flitted across his face as he put it near Dark's nose and mouth and he sat back in relief. ~He's just asleep.~

He still felt funny about just leaving him on the floor, but he definitely wasn't strong enough to move him. "Um… Stay here." He ordered the unconscious Dark and shot upstairs, snatching up a pillow and blanket and tromping back down the stairs as fast as he could. Laying the blanket over him he then eased the pillow under Dark's head. Then a foreign buzz went up through his fingers and spread through his whole body as that silky hair ran over his hands. ~It's so soft…~

As he smiled he felt an ache in his head that had only happened once before and he scrambled to his feet, lips drawing away from his teeth.

He'd only ever felt it once before, when Krad had been using his magic- it was a tiny warning he'd never ignore again.

Somewhere close, magic was… His tail twitched and jerked- it wasn't being used, necessarily, but more like it was…growing.

He walked over to the front door, almost expecting his 'other' master to be standing on the other side. But when he stood here, the feeling almost disappeared.

Then he went to the counter and touched the sculpture itself, but there seemed to be no remnant magic within it- after all, he and… the 'other' him were where all the magic really was. He walked back to Dark and the headache returned, and as he crouched down next to the thief and finally touched his hand gently on the blanket where his tan back was he felt…magic. But Dark was human, or at least he'd never given any indication that he wasn't. And besides, magic really harmed humans.

~ What the heck is going on…?~ He took his hand away fearfully- was he going to be ok? It didn't look like he was in pain anymore, but this was just… impossible.

Maybe his sixth sense about magic was broken- yeah, that was probably it. That had to be it. Still he didn't want to leave Dark down here all by himself.

The little white rabbit on his shoulder 'kyuuu'ed in concern and he patted him on the head. "It's ok, Dark's just taking a nap." He didn't know what had happened between Dark and his other master, (he didn't like even thinking his name) but maybe just stealing the Kistune Yuusen had worn him out. After he had turned off all the lights in the house he fetched a blanket and pillow from the room Dark was letting him use and settled down on the foyer a few feet away from him, listening to Dark's slow breathing. The hair on his head and tail fluffed out happily-he liked that sound; he just wished that Dark could purr like he could, so he would know for sure he was ok. ~Oh well…~ He pulled the cherry red comforter over his ears and under his chin, and then closed his eyes. His hands recalled the memory of Dark's wonderfully soft locks and Daisuke hoped that maybe he could touch them again sometime…

_Long golden locks brushed against his face as the being loomed over him clad only in his own bone-white skin, his thin hands gripping Daisuke's shoulders._

Daisuke winced and angrily tried to block the recollection but it replayed in his mind, triggered by that simple wanting to touch the thief's hair.

… _It was the first time Daisuke had seen anyone naked other than himself and as his eyes roamed his cheeks flushed and Krad leaned down close to him, so close he could feel the warmth of his body, feel the tiny little points where his skin and the blonde's met and brushed together…But he wasn't sure of what was happening, where this was going, why…But it did feel sort of good… "Daisuke…"_

_He felt Krad's lips on his neck, his chin, soft little warm pecks that made his heart pound in his chest, and he shied away a little, brought up his comparatively tiny hands and laid them against the ivory chest, genuinely surprised to feel a heartbeat as real as his own there… "Krad, I-" His face came in again, and his lips and his smell and taste, lemony and bitter in his mouth. But there was sweetness to it too and Krad locked lips with him for a moment, nipping and biting very gently, then harsher and as Daisuke's bottom lip split he grinned, "Well, my little kitten, this is our first night in our new human bodies…Let's celebrate, shall we?" lapped up the blood and continued …_

Daisuke scrunched up his eyes tighter in an effort to stop the memories, cursing the fact that he couldn't seem to forget him. Every time he tried to sleep… ~No, no, no…~ He thought fiercely but it didn't matter and they flooded over him in brief flashes-

… _there was heat and the blankets tangled underneath them and sweat made them both slick…_

…_and at some point he realized he didn't want whatever this was but it was too late…_

…_he forgot exactly where the blonde's body ended and his began…his back arched and there was pain like he's never known before, instantaneous, and he screamed…just when he thought he would snap from the trembling he felt a kind of relief as something in Krad was released into him…_

Daisuke sighed shakily now that the worst part of that memory was over and Wiz snuggled up underneath his chin, nuzzling into him softly.

… _and when it was all over and Krad was asleep next to him, his arms possessively around the redhead, he pushed one arm off and scooted away, unable to stand his touch. He laid one palm gently down on his lower abdomen, low between his hips, and could still feel Krad's magic there, like tiny invisible fishes deep under his skin…_

He realized that was probably the moment when he first suspected that that was, more or less, how baby humans were made. It wasn't like those were the kinds of questions he could ever ask Krad, but maybe Dark could… It wasn't like he was stupid or anything but he'd only been truly in this body for two months and most of that time he's spent virtually isolated in Krad's house. When he'd been a sculpture, he really had just been in a state of sleep with Krad, both of them curled up next to each other in perpetual darkness. And then Krad had come up with the idea of eating the other sculptures to gain their powers and own bodies, and because he didn't know any better he agreed… He had all sorts of questions too, and as he ran through the long list he drifted off to sleep… He was woken up about five hours later by Dark's sleepy voice, a bit throaty and gruff; "Hey, Dai…?" and he crawled out of his little ruby nest to him.

"Yeah, Dark?" The thief pulled down the black blanket that lay over his torso down to his waist and said with his eyes half open,

"Could you look at my back and make sure those scratches are not infected? It feels kind of hot…" Daisuke nodded and moved around to his back, turning on a lamp in the corner before examining Dark's body more closely. He was surprised at how muscular Dark's back was, like a bunch of entwined roots. Between his two shoulder blades and spine Daisuke noticed two blackish streaks about five inches long, fading out into his other muscles. "That's weird…" He cupped both of the marks gently on his fingers and felt that same magic, stronger this time an accompanied by Dark's heartbeat. "I can sense magic in you." The thief froze. "W-What?"

The redhead paused and thought carefully before continuing,

"You know. Like the other Hikari artworks. Only, it doesn't seem to be harming you… I mean does it hurt when I-"

He pushed down gently on the spot and felt a firm resistance just as Dark yelped "Ouch! Yeah …it hurts." and pulled away from him a little. "Sorry!"

Daisuke moved his hand away and laid his head down against Dark's warm smooth skin. "I'm sorry, I was just curious. It feels like….Well, never mind."

He closed his eyes briefly, soothed by the sound of his nice master's heart, and thought,

~ They remind me of… what are the called, the flying- oh yeah! Wings. Like the beginning of wings…~

* * *

Gasp!


	7. Chapter 7

Dark looked over his shoulder right into Daisuke's innocent eyes and asked, "Oi? You ok?" The little kitty-fox pulled away sheepishly and his ears curled up on his head, moving his hair. "Yeah." He pulled his hands into his lap and curled his long tail around his waist as Dark unraveled himself from his black cocoon of comforters,

"Good. First, I'm gonna go and get what I woke up for, then maybe we'll look into…ah, what the hell's going on with my back." Then stood up and walked into the kitchen. As Daisuke watched the thief assembled an enormous sandwich in a matter of minutes that consisted of eight slices of ham, five of turkey, two pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise and mustard. Then he poured himself a huge glass of milk and sat down in the modern stool near the bar, taking an enormous bite and verbalizing his satisfaction. "Mmm. Now this-" He indicated the sandwich as Daisuke sat sleepily in the stool next to him, "- Is freaking delicious."

"Why are you so hungry? We just ate dinner five hours ago." Dark thought about his question and shrugged, taking two more bites and ignoring the constant ache that was his upper back. "I dunno. I just felt really starving all of the sudden." He reached over one bicep and rubbed the throbbing just on the other side of his left shoulder blade. "So if I do somehow have magic in me now, why…wait…" He glanced at Daisuke deeply for a moment, then finished off the sandwich and began on the milk.

"Did you…? I mean, when you stopped me, did you-?" Daisuke's tail unraveled and curled under his stool."What, you mean, somehow transfer my magic into you? That's- that would kill a human." Dark slipped out of the lather stool and went back to his pile of blankets, gathering up them and his pillow and finishing for Dai

"Yea, and I'm definitely human, no buts about that. But still, it makes sense, right? I mean, is that one of your abilities?" Daisuke's ears dropped a little and he gathered up his own bedding and followed Dark into the living room.

"I don't know. After seeing…what my other master's abilities did to a person, I've never tried to find out my abilities. I'm afraid they would hurt people."

The phantom nodded, his silvery purple strands bobbing agreeably and threw down his bedding on the couch, then promptly followed suit. THWOMP.

"You can sleep on that couch if you're still worried about me, Dai."He grinned as he said it and Daisuke flushed a little but still curled up into the other couch.

"It's not funny. It-" Dark interrupted gently "I was joking, Daisuke. Honestly I'm a little freaked out too. But maybe all of this will be cleared up by tomorrow."

The redhead didn't think so but didn't say anything and buried his face into the maroon cushion.

"Do you still think that there is- that I actually have…I mean, because I don't feel any different except for a little hot."

The devil Dark on his shoulder grinned and added~ And that's only because you look sooo damn adorable all snuggled down in my couch like that-makes me want to join you…~ and the angel Dark smacked him, then they both disappeared as Daisuke said, "Yeah, I definitely sense it in you. It's stronger than it was a few hours ago." Dark swallowed nervously and managed a simple "Oh. Well, night then." Before closing his eyes and trying to ignore that hot, roiling feeling in his back. He slipped the comforter down so his back was exposed to the cooler air and sighed, curling up his hands near his tanned neck. Daisuke fell back to sleep almost instantaneously, just knowing that he was here with this man, this 'Dark' who he trusted already, even though he shouldn't.

When Daisuke woke up the next morning he felt sort of disoriented- As he took a moment to figure it out his tail bristled, his ears slicked back against his skull, and then ~Oh, I'm with Dark…~ and he relaxed and stretched happily. Strange though, didn't Dark have a job that he needed to go to… He heard a low moan and sat up, rubbing his eyes so he could see the thief better. "Dark? You ok?" He immediately saw his back, his thick tan muscles tight with tension.

"Ah, Daisuke…Could you come here for a second?" Then he noticed the two black streaks- only now, they stretched from almost the bottom of his neck to halfway down his back. Scrambling up, Daisuke crouched down and ran his fingers over the left one. The phantom's skin was stretched tight over the swells, and underneath he could actually feel … feathers, slick and obsidian. "Oh my God." The redhead whispered, and he felt Dark's body tense up even more.

"What the hell are they, Daisuke…?" The little fox shook his head, and then admitted what he truly thought they were. "I…I think you're growing wings."

For a second there was nothing to hear but the birds outside and hitch in Dark's breath as he paused in shock. The phantom reached over his shoulder again and touched the top of one of them gently, and Daisuke covered Dark's hand with his. "Please don't freak out, ok? If the magic wanted to harm you, you'd probably be dead already." Dark let out a shaky breath and his hand gripped Daisuke's smaller, paler hand tightly over the swelling.

"That's reeeeal reassuring, Dai. S'a damn good thing you're not a nurse." The loyal kid sat down and leaned into the couch,

"Hey! I'm just being-" Dark locked his gaze on the little artwork and for a second he was hypnotized- they weren't solid amethyst but rings of shades of the color, mauve, lilac, plum, and wine… "I know. It's fine." He glanced away from Daisuke and he felt a little twinge- he wanted to keep looking into those eyes, they were so… beautiful… "I guess I'm not going to work today then. Daisuke, could you get me the phone from the kitchen counter please?" Dai snapped out of his haze and his ears twitched sheepishly, "Yeah, ok." As he brought it back Dark hacked roughly a few times, then took the phone and called his boss.

"Hey." He sounded like he'd just smoked a twelve-pack and then gargled salt water.  
"Yeah, I can't come to work today. Came on early this morning. Yeah, I might be better by tomorrow. Ok, thanks." He hung up, handed the phone back and curled down deeper into the couch, being careful not to move his back any more than necessary. "Uuugh…" Dark shaded his eyes, and Daisuke laid the phone down on the coffee table, then got up and pulled the cerulean curtains over the ten foot windows in the living room. They were embroidered silk, and he couldn't help but rub them against one cheek just to feel their softness. "Thanks." Dark called from the couch and Daisuke sat down back next to him again. Then, not knowing what else to do, he massaged Dark's spine carefully, going up to his neck and then down almost to the small of his back, just above the edge of his pants. "Mmm…"

Dark crossed his thickly muscled arms and rested his head to one side on them, closing his eyes. " That feels nice…I think I'm just gonna take a nap, since we don't know what's going on and it doesn't seem to be killin' me…" As Dark relaxed Daisuke swore he saw the two shallow curves twitch in sync, and he asked,

"Hey Dark… Do your parents live with you here?" Dark yawned. "No, we don't really get along very well." Daisuke's tail flicked around behind him in interest.

"Why?" Dark looked away from him for a moment-h e kinda didn't want to fill him in on the real reason yet, but… He wasn't afraid or scared to tell him.

It didn't feel like Daisuke would get disgusted or anything. Ah, well, he'd find out sooner or later anyway. "Because I'm gay." He answered simply.

"That means I can't give them anything they want- a cute wife, a few grandchildren. Just- a waste of a man." Daisuke slipped his hands under Dark's chest for a moment and hugged him from behind, "You're not a waste. You're a good person. You saved me." and Dark's eyes slotted open as he smiled.

"Thanks, Daisuke."The redhead went back to rubbing Dark's back and asked tentatively, "Um, what does gay mean?" Dark stared at him in shock and he covered hastily, "It's just- I don't know a lot of things, I mean, I've only been in this body for a month…" Dark scratched the back of his head,

"…Oh. Well, it means that you're attracted to guys instead of girls." Daisuke thought about this for a moment. "You mean, like K- like my other master."

He said this very softly, and Dark snarled, "No, not like him. He's a bastard. I don't even know what he did to you, but…Not like him." Daisuke seemed to relax a little as he massaged the thief and he said with his ears flat, "I… don't know what it's called yet, but… I'll tell you once I do." Dark nodded and they let the conversation drop, simply enjoying each other's company. For Dark, it was nice to have someone else around- he did get lonely sometimes as the night came and the house was silent. He hoped he and Daisuke would become friends and that he'd want to stay here. ~And maybe something more…~ For Daisuke, he just liked being near someone who was normal, who he could actually talk to about stuff. In a few minutes Dark fell asleep and Daisuke curled up against the couch near his head, resting his eyes.

He was sure that with the wings would come a power as well, and wanted to be here to help him if that happened.

* * *

Reviews are awesome people! Thank you so much with your support so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Daisuke was still dozing when he noticed a change in Dark- he was obviously awake again, and also uncomfortable, judging by all the tossing around

The fox sat up a little, just enough and reached out, blinking away sleep- "Dark-" and his fingers hit something curved, sweaty and definitely not normal.

Whatever it was it shied away from him instantly and he heard Dark mutter, "Goddamn… Sorry, that's so gross." Finally waking up fully, he saw that the two wings had grown even more while he was resting, the height of their curve nearly two inches high, and realized that what had moved away from him was…

"I can't control my wings yet. If that's really what they are…I-"He gritted his teeth and went silent as a wave of pain shot down from the top of his neck all the way down his back, and Daisuke saw his hands tighten around the patterned couch pillow. The redhead also saw both wings trying to stretch out, and then settling back down under his caramel skin unhappily. "Dark… I think you should try to let them out now." He didn't know how he knew, but the bigger they got (and he was convinced they were going to get much bigger) the more painful it would be when they finally broke through his skin. "Are you crazy?" He hissed softly at the artwork, then jerked his thumb at the Chinese trunk between the couches and said "You see that vase over there?" Daisuke shook his head. "Look on the floor."

A the foot of the trunk there were pieces of what used to be a very expensive jade vase, long jagged chunks of it curved like pieces of glass.

"I just let them relax against my skin and that thing fuckin' exploded like a mine." The small teen walked over to the pieces, "Careful." and picked one of them up.

It still buzzed with just a little charge of Dark's new magic. He could tell it was definitely his now- it was the same color as his hair, a telltale amethyst.

Of course, only the artworks like Daisuke could see the aura of color, so he probably couldn't tell he had done it. He held it up, "Hey Dark, does this sort of look purple to you? Like a really light sheen of it?" and he squinted at it. "Not really. Well maybe a little bit… Actually…" The pupils of his eyes seemed to change a little at the top and bottom, becoming less round and more pointed, like a cat's. "Yea, it does." His eyes abruptly changed back to normal. "Why?" Daisuke put it back down and came back over to the couch, his red tail curling about thoughtfully. "Did it hurt when you let them relax?" Dark nodded, "Well yeah, 'course."

~So, his magic is responding to his emotions… in this case, pain.~ Daisuke thought, and told him "I think your magic did that. That purplish aura- I think that's your magic. Maybe it's responding to your emotions- you know, the pain." Dark's artistic eyebrows drew together, and Daisuke could see the shine of sweat on his forehead.

"Maybe… Daisuke, you should probably get some towels from the upstairs cabinet and bring them down here." His cherry colored eyes opened up like wells in concern. "Why?" He managed a harsh little laugh, "Well, 'cause I'm starting to think this might involve a little bit of blood." Daisuke's ears went down and back fearfully,

"Oh, I...okay." and he went off quickly, his little footsteps echoing in the enormous hallway banisters. ~Nice kid…~ He thought, then his body tensed up tighter as another wave hit him, stronger than before, and his breath hitched and came out in small gasps until it was over. He'd been trying his best to ignore that stretching feeling, but now that he knew it definitely was his skin keeping the wings trapped, maybe Daisuke was right. ~This is freaking crazy…~ Some part of him commented, ~One minute I'm selling cars and the next I'm growing wings!~ He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the little bundle of new muscle that each wing was, and very carefully, moved his left one. Underneath his skin, it slid over an inch or so, and his whole body broke out in goose bumps. Even the hair on the back of his neck stood up. ~Holy crap…~ Daisuke came back with two folded black towels and sat down again next to him, as loyal as any dog. "These were all I could find…"

"There fine." He assured him quickly, and then began to tremble as he felt another wave coming on. The mirror above the couch on the other side of the room cracked and to his surprise the redhead suddenly slipped his hand into Dark's larger tan one, " It's ok." The teen was looking down, his ears two slicked-back triangles of velvet, his tail tucked up somewhere underneath him.

"I'm going to stay here with you, ok? So…" Dark tightened his hand around his (They were so small! Like little paws!) and couldn't help but halfway grin,

"Jeez Daisuke, you're acting like I'm gonna give birth or something…" then the grin disappeared as the next wave hit him. "Gh…" At first he was going to pull them in again, but instead, he let them flex out painfully slowly. He buried his face in the pillow and grit his teeth again, preparing himself. As he did, there was a sound like tearing wet paper, his skin finally split and he screamed, his strong back arching away from them. They unfolded from his back with a loud 'shlup!' like large inky sails, still moist and hot. "DARK!" Daisuke buried his face next to Dark's and the wings shook and stretched to their full length, the tips reaching a little past his ankles.

For a moment he couldn't hear anything except Dark's deep, strained breathing and then Dark lifted his face from the fabric, his hair mussed and damp. "Dai…"

He asked, his voice a little hoarse, his lips lightly chapped and plump, "Could you…?" The redhead grabbed up one of the towels "Don't talk ok? I'll take care of them."

At first he was a little afraid to touch them and he checked out Dark's back first, where the roots of them were. To his relief there was no blood, only a few small flecks and a lot of a clear, scentless fluid which he cleaned off with his towel. As he cleaned his face brushed one of them gently and their scent hit him- something warm and new, hard to describe… But nice. He moved on to the wings, rubbing the feathers dry gently and marveling at their color. He'd thought they were just black, but close up they had a wine-colored tint to them, deep purple. As he held them he could feel the sheer muscle underneath, like two snake bodies, and a strong beating through both. "Daisuke…" "Yeah?" Dark paused for a second; resting his head on his folded arms once more. "Um, why are you… sniffing them?" He hadn't even realized he was doing so and turned the same color as his hair, his tail fluffing out sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, they just smell really good…" Dark laughed so hard that his wings shook,

"You are so weird!" and cupped his wing experimentally around the little redhead, "Just like me." He grinned at him and the artwork smiled back, stroking his wing once before switching out one towel for another and finishing drying the phantom's new wings.

* * *

Yay! He gots his wings...


	9. Chapter 9

As Dark's wings began to dry out Daisuke grabbed up both of the thick towels and stacked them carefully near the end of the couch, then ducked as Dark's left wing flapped out happily. "Sorry!" He pulled them close against his back, surprised at how warm they were, and Daisuke retreated to the couch on the other side of the Chinese trunk. "It's ok, here, go ahead and stretch them out. I want to see how big they are!" The thief hesitated a bit,

"Well, ok…" and let them flap a few times before stretching them out behind him. It created a small breeze in the room, and the few papers that were on the trunk fluttered to the ground to join the remains of the vase. "Wow…" They seemed bigger already, and as the thin light from the drawn curtains hit them, they shimmered.

"I guess I'm probably not going to work tomorrow, either…" Dark ventured, folding one of them so he could get at an itch before spreading it out again and ignoring the way the glossy feathers tickled his back. As that train of thought continued his eyes darkened and Daisuke asked softly " Dark…?" he rubbed the side of his face with one enormous hand, "It's nothing, it's just…I'm kinda wondering how the hell I'm gonna keep my day job with these things. They're probably gonna help me a lot with thieving, but…" and then settled back down on his thick arms. "Maybe they're retractable." The little fox suggested, and Dark snorted. "Pshyeah, that's gonna happen." The phantom let himself recover for another ten minutes or so, then sighed and began to stand up. "Well, there's no helpin' it. I'm ravenous again."

Daisuke stood up and ran over, pushing gently on Dark's chest to get him to lie back down. "No, you should just rest, Dark. I'll make you something."

Blushing at the boy's touch, he shied away and muttered, "Well …alright." curling back down into the patterned sofa. A few minutes later Daisuke returned with a bowl of cereal and explained, "Well, it's almost seven so I figured you should have something more like breakfast." Dark sat up and folded his new appendages carefully against his spine, "Thanks, Daisuke. I think all this food is probably going straight to these-" He shuffled them gently, "But oh well. There definitely not big enough to fly with yet, so…" The redheads ears flicked up curiously, "How do you know that?" and his tail thumped against the floor once. Dark shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of cereal. "Dunno. It just kinda feels that way, you know?" Daisuke didn't know, but he nodded and asked, "Can I open the curtains?" and Dark nodded back.

As soon as he opened them the morning sun came flooding in and he suddenly recognized parts of the vast woods behind his new master's house.

There were that big bundle of blackberries that had scratched at his arms… and the little, barely-there deer trail between the ferns he had been following, on that night he'd finally run away…He looked to the side at Dark's back door and noticed that it was still unlocked, the way it had been in those freezing hours of darkness.

It almost made him laugh- a thief, having security issues. He got himself some breakfast too and was about finished when the phone rang. "I'll get it!"

Before Dark could say anything he'd already picked it up and an irritated voice snapped, "Hello? Dark, it that you?" He handed it to the phantom thief quickly and Dark set down his blue bowl. "Yello? Oh, hey Emiko. Yeah, I did steal it but…The stones are counterfeit, won't fetch anything on the black market…."

Daisuke looked insulted, "They're not fake!" and Dark shushed him quickly. "Yeah, big disappointment…However, I have another one- the Kijo Tora, which might fetch 60,000 yen…I won't be there, but my assistant can give it to you…" After a few more 'yes's and a short "At the usual place," he hung up and ruffled his wings nervously. "Ah, Daisuke, could you do me a favor?" He gathered up their bowls and headed back to the kitchen, "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"When her accomplice, Kosuke comes tomorrow, could you give him the Kijo Tora?" He gathered himself up, "C'mon, I'll show you where it is…" Daisuke followed anxiously behind him.

"Dark, are you sure you're ok?" and he smirked and patted the little artwork on his thin shoulder. "Yeah, I feel a lot better, just kinda sleepy still, but anyway…"

He led Daisuke down and down until they came upon a thick wood door at the end of the rock staircase. "Only I can get in here," He said with a hint of pride,

"If anyone else tried a wall would come up," He gestured to the line at the last stair, "-and trap them here until I found them." He ran one pinky down the thin vertical slit on the right-hand side of the door, and it squeaked open. It was actually a huge room, as big as the living room, and every inch of it was filled with piece after piece, large ones, and small ones, frightening and beautiful… "I think it's over here…" He heard Dark mutter and followed him like a duckling- he definitely could get lost in here, so that was in his best interest. As he passed a life-sized marble angel statue he could have sworn it blinked at him, and he reached out to touch its impassive face… Dark was suddenly there again and pulled him mildly away by his long-sleeved shirt, "C'mon, that one freaks me out…" and they approached a pedestal with a tiny carved tiger about the size of a large melon. "Ah, here you are!" He purred happily and picked up the tiger to rub off the small amount of dust that had gathered there. "It's a good thing you can only talk at night, my little temptress; otherwise they would find out that I haven't sealed you yet…"

He wrapped it in the red velvet drape on top of the pedestal and lodged it underneath his arm like a football.

"Alright, let's go!" The he froze as a buxom Brazilian babe virtually materialized in front of him, her arms crossed angrily.

"If I put my mind to it I can talk whenever I want to, _Dark_." As she said his name her voice turned into a husky rumble, and Daisuke's eyebrows almost went up to his hairline- she was dressed in a traditional black kimono, with patterns of stripes weaving their way down to her bare tan feet, even more auburn then Dark's own skin. Luscious black curls cascaded on either side of a triangular face, topped with tiger ears, and she pouted and ran her hand gently over Dark's bicep,

"You're not really going to get rid of me are you…?" her amber eyes wide and pleading. "I know you still haven't forgiven me for breaking the-…oh, whatever it was…" She flipped her hand and curled one arm around Dark's waist, and Daisuke's tail puffed out angrily, making it look three times bigger.

"But we can work this out, can't we…?" She brushed her lips over his, and batted her eyelashes, but Dark merely whispered back,

"'Fraid your girlish charms won't work on me, Tora. Maybe it's fate that you were stolen by the only gay thief in Japan." She snarled, backed away and hit him in the chest with her fist, "Oh, I just _hate_ you!" and disappeared back into the tiny sculpture. He continued towards the door again, then looked at Daisuke and pointed,

"Hey, what's up with your tail?" and Daisuke flushed, "Oh, um, nothing!" and tried furiously to smooth the hairs back down to no avail. "Dang it…"

He hissed and finally just held it behind him so Dark couldn't see and insisted, "Let's go!" Dark held up one thick purple eyebrow but decided to let it drop and they went back to the living room and dropped off the sculpture, then Dark headed upstairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Wait- Dark, where are you going?" Daisuke asked with his ears straight up and he answered through a yawn. "Back to bed! You can watch TV or do what you'd like though, I'll probably only be a few hours."

The redhead looked for and eventually found Wiz, and then sneaked back into Dark's room when he was sure he had fallen asleep.

The hair on his tail finally had calmed down and seeing him dead to the world like this… Daisuke climbed up into his bed, careful not to touch him or shake the mattress too much, and curled up into a little ball. From here, Dark really did look like an angel…His long amethyst hair spread out against the black and purple sheets…

His sleek obsidian wings half- unfurled and hanging almost off the edge…

...the little artwork leaned forward, froze to make sure Dark hadn't noticed, and then placed a soft kiss in the haphazard part of Darks hair. "Goodnight, Dark…"

He smiled gently, happy that he had gotten away with it, then curled back down into the comforter so he could just be near him for a few moments more…

* * *

Reviews please! ... Sorry about the lack of DarkxDai, I'll try to add more in!


	10. Chapter 10

Dark stretched happily in his bed, then froze as he felt the warm lean body of someone else in his bed. The redhead didn't have time to move, so instead he cuddled up next to Dark's wide chest, his ears down apologetically. "Um, hi Dark." He sighed as his devil self egged him on ~Finally, the moment you've been waiting for!~ and said wearily, as if he'd been suffering for a long time, "Daisuke, do you want to just sleep in my bed tonight? You'll probably just come in here for no reason anyway."

His ruby eyes became as big as saucers "REALLY? Oh thank you thank you thank you-" and he hugged the thief tightly and just then it became totally clear to the phantom what the situation was- they were in his bed.

Together.

_Hugging_.

"Ah, um m-maybe we should go and watch a movie or something- yeah, I did promise that we'd watch one but I grew wings and so- yeah, let's go!"

He scrambled out of bed, not because he wanted to but because…well...~God dammit why do I have to be so _fucking_ horny all the time!~

He cursed his seventeen-year old brain and hurried off downstairs, Daisuke trailing behind him and doing a weird sort of happy hum.

He watched the way Dark's wings shuffled and rearranged and wondered why he had shot up all the sudden…he had kind of just wanted to hang out in bed for a little while…Oh well. Once he had calmed down a bit he opened the huge cabinet next to his television and asked, "So, what do you want to watch, Daisuke?"

The redhead came up to the virtual library of DVD's in amazement. He'd never seen so any in one place before! "Um…" One of them caught his eye and he passed it to Dark, his eyes becoming wide and pleading puppy eyes. "Can we watch this one, please?" The phantom sighed. Of course he would have picked the only Disney movie in the whole house, the Lion King. "Alright, sure. But lemme go get something to eat first." Daisuke sat down on the couch and gaped at him. "You're still hungry?"

Dark nodded almost happily as he rooted around in the kitchen for something to eat and finally snapped up a bag of chips and the entire jug of orange juice.

"Yep, now scoot over." Dark settled down next to the redhead, his feet almost touching Daisuke's thigh, and took a big gulp of the juice. The movie started and as it progressed Daisuke could have sworn that every time he glanced at Dark… The wings grew. When the movie came to the part where Simba's father had died Daisuke started to sniffle quietly and Dark paused it with the remote. "Hey… We can watch something else if you want to…"

Ruby pools met his own amethyst, and the little artwork's hands ran over each other as he said, "No, its fine. It's just… He's lucky, to have had such a nice father. Sometimes I kinda wonder what that would be like…" Dark glanced away from him, then back, and scooted over to him just close enough to put one arm around him. "Yeah…Sometimes I kinda wonder too." Daisuke stared at him in confusion and Dark admitted, "I…haven't been entirely truthful about it, Dai, but the reason I ran away was because of a big argument we had. Don't get me wrong-" He saw the alarmed look on his face. "He wasn't abusive or anything but…Well, now when I look back I can kinda understand- It's always a gamble, when you adopt a kid. And my-preferences sure as hell didn't make it easier."

He looked thoughtfully out of his huge windows and Daisuke asked, "You're adopted?" He nodded and took another sip from the jug.

"Yep. Damn lucky too, my foster mom and I still get along pretty well."The fox looked at the television, then back to Dark.

"Did you ever go try to look for your real parents?" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "First thing I did when I left. But some things are better left alone-mom turned out to be some seventeen year old tweaker who stopped long enough not to screw me up, and my dad…" He shrugged.

"Well, couldn't find out anything about him so…" He felt little arms around his waist and Daisuke buried his face in Dark's chest, his little ears trembling.

" I-I'm so sorry that happened, Dark! I promise not to become a 'tweaker', whatever it is!" Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke tentatively,

"Dai…" honestly touched by his words. " I won't leave you here by yourself -ever!" He then blushed at his own words and looked up at the man he was holding,

"Uh- If that's…If you want me here, that is." Dark himself colored as the desire to plant a big one right on Daisuke's pink lips filled his head and he admitted,

"Of course I do, Dai… But someday, I would probably want to be more than friends…"

His triangle-shaped ears pricked up, "More…than friends?" and Dark waved his hand dismissively, "I'll tell you later, now…"

He flicked the movie back on but Daisuke's big head blocked the screen and he paused it again, "If we were more than friends…Would it be ok for me to kiss you?" He asked just as Dark was drinking his juice and he spat, "PPPHH! *gasp* WHAT?" Daisuke's face grew as red as his hair as he said unabashedly.

"Because sometime… I'd like to kiss you." Dark stared at him for a moment and a blush rose on his face, then scratched the back of his head a little nervously,

"Um, how about we finish the movie first, ok?" Daisuke's color slowly came back to normal and he agreed softly, "Ok." moving out of the way of the television and curling up on the other side of Dark's feet once more. Dark moved said feet off the couch, wrapped one arm experimentally around the redhead, and pulled him close to his side just to see if he was comfortable with that. He wasn't, not at first( his 'other' master's embraces kept flittering back into his head), but soon enough his head lolled onto Dark's shoulder and his tail wrapped around the thief's bare feet, keeping them warm. It amazed him how soft his hair was, like a little bunny was curled up on his shoulder. ~ Someday… I'd like to kiss you too.~ He admitted in the back of his mind, his body acutely in tune with Daisuke's every tiny movement.

~And I'm so glad that you're here with me now, my little fox angel.~

* * *

Review or else Daisuke goes back to Krad! just kidding.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm gonna be gone next week camping so I probably won't update for a while.

* * *

When the movie ended and Dark had finally finished off his last mouthful of orange juice Daisuke stretched happily, unwrapped his tail from Dark's feet and said "Mmmm, that was a good movie! Can I pick the next one too?" The thief stretched his wings carefully behind him, wincing, and the tips brushed the glass panes of his windows. ~Is it just me or are these things a helluva lot bigger than they were when I sat down?~

" Well, I want to go take a shower, but it's my turn to pick one, so you stay put."

Daisuke of course completely ignored the last part of this sentence and followed him up the stairs, occasionally reaching out and stroking Dark's wings as they climbed."What's a shower? Is it the same thing as a bath?" He dug his toes into the thick luxurious carpets that must have cost a fortune and startled as Dark shuffled his wings, "Sort of, except the water comes down from a shower head instead of filling up a tub with water." He paused in the middle of his hallway and as Daisuke examined a huge gold-framed painting of a blue-haired noble Dark said, "Could you move over to the side of the hall, Dai? I don't wanna hit you."

The redhead did, and the phantom spread his beautiful appendages like fans, massaging the roots deeply embedded in his back.

"I think they're almost big enough now." He said to himself quietly and folded them once more, and the artwork trotted up behind him.

"Big enough for what?" Those glistening pools locked on him again and a secret smile played across his face.

"Big enough to lift me." He opened the door to the bathroom and Daisuke asked, "Can I come in with you?" making Dark flush up to his ears.

"No, Dai, I don't really want you to see me naked." His cat ears flicked up, then back. "But you've seen me before…" Dark froze and stuttered,

"T-that's different… Just stay out here ok? I'll be back in a minute." As soon as he shut the door he sighed an began to strip, wondering if the fox had any idea what Dark had felt compelled to do when he saw him naked as a jaybird that night. He felt all grimy and kinda shaky, for some reason, like these things had sucked up all of his energy. Turning on the hot water, he folded them close to his body and massaged the back of his neck with his hands. It had been a habit that he'd carried with him since his childhood and it always calmed him down. ~Man, how am I gonna keep my job with these things? I mean, I'll probably squeak by if I up the ante on stealing but…~ He soaped up his hair and scrubbed the suds through his scalp vigorously, the hot water making little rivulets down his lean body.

His whole body relaxed and he unconsciously leaned against the tile casing that encircled his shower. ~Wait a minute…~ He shot up, reaching one hand over to touch his wings again. He didn't feel anything except for a slight curve between his shoulder blade and spine, and he stepped out of the shower and turned around in front of the mirror, examining them. They were resting in two shallow grooves in his back, and as he turned sideways, it became obvious that when folded like this, they would be completely undetectable under a shirt. "Holy smokes…" He stretched them out and realized there was no way they could be folding up that small- they were too huge…

He finally just went back in the shower and left them half-folded, finished his shower and trotted downstairs to find Daisuke. He was on the couch petting Wiz when he noticed that for the first time since Dark's wings had come out; the phantom was wearing a shirt. "Hey Daisuke, look at this!" He exclaimed excitedly, showing off the button-up shirt like it was made of woven gold. "How-?" Daisuke began, but Dark took off his shirt with a flourish and showed off the folded wings.

"Look! Do you know what this means, Daisuke?" The redhead reached over and stroked them gently."That… we can go shopping?" He shook his head.

"No, that I can go to work tomorrow!" He fist-pumped into the air a few times, "Yes, yes, yes!" then wrapped up Daisuke in a big hug,

"This is so cool! They're like, defying physics!" and the little fox leaned into him, his ears slicking down happily. "Well they are magic. I'm glad you can go back, Dark."

The thief held the redhead at arm's length and all of the sudden; they were simply staring into each other's eyes, large innocent eyes meeting with deep, plum colored bedroom ones. "Me too." Dark inclined his head just a bit, and the long strands of his hair brushed Daisuke's neck playfully. "Hey, Daisuke…"

He said and his voice went soft like velvet, and his warm breath flitted across Daisuke's face, warming it. "Would it be ok…if I kissed you right now?"

The angel and devil within him were currently in a knock-down-drag-out fight, but the devil was winning, and had forced the question from his lips. He just... wanted to know if the little fox felt the same way he did, if he felt anything for him at all. After all, he had said that he...would like to kiss him.

Daisuke blushed, and his long red tail curled excitedly around itself, nearly tying into a knot. Would they be like Krad's kisses, or completely different? Either way, he really wanted... to be kissed by him. Was that a bad thing? He dug one hand into Dark's red and black striped shirt and answered in a whisper, "Yes."

It was nothing more than a peck, a fleeting little butterfly kiss as thier lips brushed, but…

His lips were so warm and slightly parted, and he just got a fleeting taste of dark chocolate, bitter and smooth with just a hint of sweetness… Dark, on the other end, caught a taste of summer strawberries, and as they pulled away they stared at each other with a kind of dazed shock. ~These...are nothing like my other masters kisses.~ Daisuke thought to himself happily. The phantom smiled first, and Daisuke smiled shyly back, "Um, thank you…"and Dark pulled him into another light embrace before guiding him back towards the couch. " C'mon, let's go watch another movie, ok?"

Daisuke grinned, "Ok!" and they sat back down on the couch together, Dark's arm around Daisuke's small shoulders.

* * *

Wow! Almost 50 reviews already!Thank's y'all!


	12. Chapter 12

Dark shot up off the couch, "Ah! We should go shopping first though- I have to buy some more food and with you here…" and began running through a mental checklist in his head, then eyed Daisuke thoughtfully. "Hey, you want to come with me?" Daisuke almost wagged his tail out of excitement, "Yeah!" but just then Dark seemed to remember that unique part of Daisuke's physique. "Hmm, how are we gonna hide your tail?" He picked up the black (gangsta) hat that he often used to hide his own hair and put it gently over the fox's cat feline ears, "This'll work fine for the ears, but-" He trotted over to the oak hall closet and pulled it open, rummaging through it while muttering to himself, and eventually removed a smaller dark blue trench coat. "Here, put this on." Daisuke did, and for a moment Dark spaced out at the cuteness of it all (Daisuke's hair was hanging over his forehead and the blue brought out the intense ruby of his eyes) then shook his head. "Alright, turn around."

His blood red tail stuck out like a beacon underneath. "Here, just-" He shoved Daisuke's tail up underneath the jacket roughly and he blushed,

"H-Hey!" curling it around his torso and pulling the cap down to try and hide his red face. Dark smiled, ~So cute…~ and plucked another hat out of the closet, then grasped Daisuke's small hand, "Alright, let's go!"and lead him out the front door for the first time in three days. The redhead pressed himself to the thief's side immediately. "Dark, what if Krad…" Dark let go of his hand and placed one sinewy, muscular arm across his shoulders,

"Hey, I'm avoiding him too, remember? If we see him, we'll just walk the other way. S'not like he's hard to spot." and the teen nodded.

As they continued down the sidewalk Daisuke started to make small talk, commenting on the nearby houses, streets and street vendors down the road.

A cute lady with a small dog walked by, and Daisuke walked up to her, "Can I pet your dog?" She blushed as she looked at Dark,

~My god, he's so hot! This must be his little brother…~ and answered, "Sure!" But as soon as the little white terrier caught one whiff of Daisuke he started barking madly, and the redhead hissed back before he knew what he was doing, scaring the dog back to his master's high heels. Dark quickly grabbed Daisuke,

"Sorry! My brother's feeling a little under the weather…" and dragged him away. "Don't hiss at people's dogs ok?" He ran a hand through his hair and the hat Daisuke was wearing flattened dejectedly. "Sorry, he scared me…" His tan hand somehow found its way around Daisuke' again, "It's ok…" and they walked into the nearest well-lit supermarket. Daisuke stared down at their entwined hands and asked softly, "Um, Dark…?" shaking his hand a little. Dark's hand was so big they almost covered his completely, and when he noticed what he was doing he dropped Daisuke's hand like a hot potato, "OH! Ah, um, I'm sorry-!" and colored, heading over to the dairy section. "Wait!" Daisuke followed him and threaded two fingers through Dark's hand, "I…like holding hands with you." The thief's blush darkened, but he held on to Daisuke's hand throughout the shopping, and just as they were leaving the store he suddenly yanked him into an alleyway. "Wha?"

"Shh!" He covered Daisuke's mouth with one hand and pointed with the other, whispering, "You see that girl over there?"

He saw a short brunette with chestnut eyes and a slightly crazed grin on her face. "Yeah." Dark swallowed nervously. "She's fuckin' crazy. Every time I see her she always jumps on me, and follows me everywhere. She still doesn't believe that I'm gay…thank God she hasn't figured out where I live yet." She was scanning the crowd, obviously looking for someone, and Dark's face split into an evil grin as he said, "Hey, Dai, I think I know how to finally get rid of her…" He trotted out from the crowd confidently and handed Daisuke the groceries a mere second before she faked a fall and fell decisively into Dark's arms. "Oh, thank you Dark…"

She flicked her hair, batted her eyelashes and Daisuke could tell the phantom was seconds before dumping her on the ground.

"Hey Risa. Have you met my partner, Daisuke?" He wrapped one arm around Daisuke's waist and pulled him close under his lean frame.

"He and I are very close, if you know what I mean." She was still staring at him like he was the Buddha and dismissed the redhead decisively.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, Dark, are you free on Saturday? I was thinking we could go to the Amusement Park-" Dark took a few bags from Daisuke and relished as he dismissed her, "Oh, I'd like to, but Daisuke and I have _plans_…" He brought his high-cheeked, handsome face down to Daisuke's and touched their noses together playfully.

"Right, Daisuke?" Then he closed his eyes, his black lashes almost brushing Daisuke's skin, and kissed him fuller and longer than they ever had before.

Daisuke's stomach flipped over inside him and dimly he heard the girl shriek, "DARK! Oooohh, that's so gross, how could you!" and stomp away, but that didn't really matter. His heart was beating so loud and fast he was sure Dark could hear it, and as they pulled away from each other he saw a shimmery glaze in Dark's plum colored orbs. "Thanks, Daisuke." He swallowed and looked down, taking Dark's hand again and squeezing gently. "Um, I'd be happy to do that anytime…"

Dark laughed and Daisuke couldn't help but join in as they walked home. "You're a funny kid, Dai." As they entered his huge home, Dark ran a finger through what must have been an inch of dust on a table in the entryway. "Damn maid…" He took off his shoes and hurried upstairs in a huff and Daisuke followed meekly, raising an eyebrow as Dark picked up a bucket of water that had been lying innocently in the hallway. "Why do you have a-" The thief slammed the door open, walked inside stiffly and poured the bucket of water on a girl who was still in bed as Daisuke stared in shock. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BED!" She popped up, still in loose pajamas, "EEEEEK! Dark, these are new!" and grabbed the bucket before retreated towards what was probably a door to the bathroom.

"You're such a jerk!" A sleepy brassy-haired male sat up in the same bed, his naked torso showing, and rubbed the side of his face as he asked,

"What's going on?" Dark pointed at the maid. "You should know. You're supposed to keep her in line, Argentine! There is an inch of dust on the table downstairs!"

As his apparent lover slammed the door shut he explained "We were doing the upstairs today, Dark. Downstairs isn't until tomorrow."

Seeing his expression, he added "She didn't tell you that, did she." and stretched. Dark's eye twitched madly for a few seconds, then he looked off to one side,

"Alright, whatever. Just keep her in check; otherwise you two are outta here." Daisuke waved at Argentine feebly and he waved back, exclaiming,

"Hey! Who's that? Never seen him before." Dark ruffled his red hair. "His name's Daisuke. He'll probably be staying with us for a while." Argentine smiled at him warmly. "Cool. Nice meeting you. I'm sure Towa will like you too, once she gets a good look at you." The little artwork smiled and hung back shyly behind Dark, then followed him back down to the extravagant living room. "Hey Daisuke…" He took off his shirt and shook out his wings, then stretched them, the shining obsidian filling the space of the living room. "I was wondering…If I have this magic in me now, am I still…human?" He turned around to face him, and for a moment Daisuke was mesmerized by the glistening arches of the wings. He took off his hat and coat, flicking his tail and twitching his ears in relief, then admitted "Um…no. But you won't live as long as me either, since you have no 'piece' and human parents." Dark took the coat and hat from the redhead. "Piece? You mean the Kistune Yuusen."

Daisuke nodded and glanced down where he knew it lay, deep in Dark's home. "As long as that isn't destroyed, I won't 'die.'"

Dark stared at him in wonder and with just a hint of disbelief. "You're saying…you could live-"

Daisuke interrupted, "A very long time." and rested his head against Dark's chest, heaving a shaky sigh.

"I'm just a little sad because…" His ears slicked straight down in misery. "… I don't want to live long enough to see you die."

* * *

Reviews are great! Was this too harsh?


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm not gonna die, Daisuke. Not anytime soon anyway." Dark said and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "That's … I just…" Dark hugged him tightly, perfectly aware that he was being held against his bare chest and as he continued down that train of thought he wondered out loud,

"But- Do you think there is any artwork, that is, that can do that? Turn me into a full artwork like you. I'm already halfway there anyway…" He held Daisuke for a moment longer, "But don't worry about stuff like that ok?" and waited until his body relaxed before letting go of him and scooping up the laptop he always kept on the divider between his living room and kitchen. "C'mere, let's look that up, ok?" He sat back down on the couch and Daisuke sat right next to him, leaning over his shoulder and flicking up his cat ears at the whirring noise it made. Daisuke had never really used a computer before but he liked the way Dark's fingers flitted around on the keyboard as he searched, his arched purple eyebrows drawing together. As he continued to search, running through a long list of the Hikari artworks, he found the Kitsune Yuusen and exclaimed, "Hey! This says that you can make illusions and control gravity's pull on whatever objects you choose… that is so cool!"

Daisuke flicked his tail, breathed in Dark's musky scent and clarified, "No, those are all…Krad's. Like I said, I don't really want to know what I can do, but he wanted to find out what he could do right after we got our human bodies." The thief reached over his shoulder to scratch an itch on one wing- they still felt sore and he wondered vaguely if they would ever stop growing. "Ah, here!" He finally found it and pointed to the text on the glowing white screen so Daisuke could see.

"The 'Mahou Shukkou'. It can transfer magic from one work to another and on one occasion has even transferred it to a human. But…"

He trailed off, and Daisuke read for him, "…This human immediately expired and the Shukkou was able to collect the freed magic."Daisuke swallowed and his hair drooped into his eyes. "So, he's not friendly. Not unless there's something in it for him." They both went quiet for a few seconds, and in that silence the loud growl of Daisuke's stomach could be heard clearly. He blushed as red as fire and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Um…It doesn't usually do that."

Dark laughed heartily and set the laptop aside. "Well, I guess it is almost time for dinner." He cooked some okonomiyaki in the kitchen as Daisuke went to find Wiz, and by the time he had returned it was ready. As he put the fork in his mouth his ears stood up in surprise and he managed, "This is really good!" Dark sat down in the stool next to him, "Yeah, my mom gave me this recipe." and dug in himself, holding back his questions until they were done eating. "Hey Daisuke…How old are you?"

Daisuke swallowed the last bit of his meal, stroked Wiz's head and asked, "How old in artwork or human years?"

"Um, human…" The redhead put his bowl in the sink. "Um, about…" He counted on his fingers. "200 years. So you know, pretty young…" He trailed off as he saw the look on Dark's face, and the phantom asked softly. "And did you age at all, during that time?" One of Daisuke's ears flicked sideways.

"No. We don't age. If you did want to become…like me, you'd be seventeen until your piece broke." Dark stared down at his empty bowl.

"How long do think I'm going to live- just being half?" The fox sat back down and adjusted his collar. "I don't really know. Magic always hurts humans, so I think you're the first. Maybe 500 years?" Dark mouthed Daisuke's words, then put his own bowl in the sink and slumped back down into the stool, his long hair hiding his eyes. "Dark?" Daisuke got out of his chair, his ears drooping, and dug both hands into Dark's long sleeve. Dark thought dejectedly, ~Oh man…five_** hundred**_ years…~

then his eyes met with that innocent red and he placed his hands around the redhead's shoulder blades gently.

"Dai… I don't think want to live that long. I don't want to see all my friends and my foster parents passing away…" He put his head on Dark's shoulder near his neck, buried his face in his purple hair and whispered next to the shell of one tan ear, "Now do you understand how I feel- when I think about losing you?" Time seemed to freeze for a moment and as it finally kicked back into gear he stumbled, "Daisuke, we've hardly even known each other for a week-"He felt Daisuke's small hands grip his shirt again, almost crushing the buttons. "I know, but when I first saw you, under your cupboards, and you took care of me… I just wanted to be with you…"

Dark waited for him to say more, then tightened his grip on the kid and furrowed the skin on his forehead as he felt Daisuke grow heavy. "Um, Dai-"

Suddenly the redhead slumped into him, a dead weight, and he supported him up under his arms to get a better look at unconscious artwork. "Hello?"

For a second he didn't believe it- then he almost burst out laughing, a grin spreading across his handsome face.

Daisuke had eaten that big meal, and then gotten himself so worked up over what he wanted to say to Dark that he had fallen asleep standing up.

"Jeez, you're just like a baby…" He muttered and picked him up bridal-style, carrying him to his bedroom and laying him down slowly across the mattress.

He had promised that he would let him sleep here after all. As he brushed his teeth then yanked on a set of black-and-purple striped pajamas he thought about what the redhead had said ~_I just wanted to be with you…~ _and felt warmth spread through his chest, replacing the earlier fear of living for so long completely.

If Daisuke was here with him, he could take it. Hell, he could take anything. He spat toothpaste foam into the sink, washed it down and settled onto his side of the mattress, pulling the dark covers over Daisuke and himself and wondering when he would get to kiss him again.

~ Honestly, I'm scared as hell, but I don't want you to live to see me die, kid…so maybe, if you're gonna be with me forever…it'll be alright.~

* * *

Review and I'll post the next chappie qiucker!


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week passed by without a hitch, and Daisuke gave the tigress statue over to Emiko's accomplice as planned, ensuring that Dark would have enough money to cover his ridiculously high taxes. It was finally the weekend, and he'd woken up to Daisuke shaking his arm and pointing at the clock-

"Dark, you're going to be late again." He rolled over and made a barrier of black and purple blankets around himself, leaving the blankets off his back and stretching his wings to the ceiling. "Dai, it's a Saturday. I don't work on weekends."

The redhead buried his face into the covers, embarrassed, "Oh." then blanched as a sudden wave of nausea passed through him.

He climbed out of Dark's bed with a hasty, "I gotta go to the bathroom." and staggered down the hallway to the bathroom.

Once there he promptly knelt in front of the toilet and threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach. When he was finished the little artwork knelt there for a moment, feeling as if all his strength had left with his dinner, then flushed and wiped his mouth before heading back to Dark's bed. As soon as he climbed back in the thief curled his body around Daisuke's gently, "Hey, are you ok? Were you throwing up?" and the little fox laid his head on Dark's chest shakily.

"Yeah. I thought it was getting better but…" Dark rested his forehead against Daisuke's and asked seriously, "Dai, how long have you been sick like this?" and wrapped an arm around his bird-thin shoulders. "Well…" He couldn't exactly remember ever not feeling slightly sick…except…

~ That night before my other master decided to… I didn't feel sick that first day in my human body.~

"About two months." He answered and Dark's eyebrows narrowed in concern. "Daisuke, we should probably take you to see a doctor. If it's been that long…"

He shook his head frantically and curled his hands up against Dark, under his own chin. "No, it's ok, my other master took me once and he said I'm just kind of sickly…" The Kaitou was surprised to hear that Krad had taken him anywhere out of concern for his health. Maybe Daisuke being sick just irritated him.

"Well, alright, but if it gets any worse we're going." Daisuke's ears slicked down but he agreed, and they just laid there for a few minutes, cuddling and enjoying each other's soft breath and warmth. The redhead couldn't help but notice how wide his shoulders were- they practically encircled his own entirely. He ran one finger along Dark's long, tan collarbone and reflected on how strange it was that he trusted this person so completely. "I guess this means that we're more than friends, huh?"

He asked as he closed his eyes and Dark had to agree- although in a way he was glad that he had said it first, as it was a little odd for him to accept. "Yeah."

The thief kissed Daisuke's head right in the part of his hair and he blushed, his tail twisting around underneath the sheets. "Hey Dark…" The thief was starting to fall asleep all over again but hummed, "Hmm?" the only things keeping him awake being his hunger and Daisuke's voice.

" I've seen…lots of people, a little older than you, and they always seem to have children with them." He lost his train of thought for a moment as Dark shifted up onto one arm, the muscles underneath his skin stirring. "Would you want that too, when you get older?" He stretched one inky wing again, then the other, and realized to his surprise they no longer ached- maybe they were finally fully functional. "That's kinda a deep question, Dai." He said softly, but before Daisuke could respond he continued, "But…yeah, in fact I really would, it's just…I wouldn't want to have a kid with some girl that I just **liked**, not loved. And I don't really want to adopt either, I…" He sighed and his breath stirred the redhead's hair.

"Guess I'm just kinda selfish, but I don't really want to have one unless he's my kid, and the guy I love's kid, one hundred percent. And since that's kind of impossible…" Shrugging, he finally unwound himself from Dai and asked, "So, what do you want to have for breakfast today? Some miso soup?" Daisuke rubbed his eyes and tried to ignore the hot feeling down in the pit of his stomach- he'd always felt the same way, but seeing Dark talk about it like it was a complete impossibility for him was just sad… "I didn't mean to upset you-it's just- you've been so nice to me, I think you would make a good dad someday." Dark smiled at the artwork but it seemed like more of a grimace as he corrected "'would have made', Daisuke. Now come on, otherwise Towa and Argentine will eat everything."

They headed downstairs, but as soon as Dark rounded the corner to the kitchen a shrill voice snapped, "Hold it right there, mister! You're not coming in the kitchen until you put a shirt on!" Towa was now dressed in a blindingly pink pair of pajamas and the phantom glanced over at Argentine, who was currently half-naked himself and perched over a bowl of cereal protectively. "If he gets to be indecent so do I." He snarled and squeaked past her to the fridge, pulling out the milk and a two big bowls. "That's different- he's hot, and you're... not!" He rolled his eyes and gestured for Daisuke to come sit down, "Tell that to my thousands of screaming fangirls."

pouring himself some cereal and making the redhead a bowl of oatmeal. She made an annoyed sound but let it drop, sitting down uncomfortably close to Daisuke. "Who's this? A new lover to add to your extensive list?" His wings ruffled and he refolded them. "Oh please. We haven't even gone to second base."

She smirked into her own bowl and said nothing while Daisuke looked at Dark questioningly as he mouthed, 'second base?' which the thief waved off and announced, "All right, I know all of you are extremely anxious to know if these-" He twitched the appendages behind him. "Actually work, so today I'm going to do it."

Argentine looked up at this and placed his bowl on the counter. "Do what?" He cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to jump off the roof." and Towa and Argentine both said, "Well, we'll see you in purgatory."and high-fived each other. The little fox looked alarmed and he dropped his spoon and grabbed the phantom's arm,

"WHAT? No, that's a really bad idea! Can't you just try taking off from the ground first?" He stroked his chin,

"I really don't think they're that powerful…well, maybe if I got a running start…" and looked a little let down but agreed,

"All right. It would suck if I broke my neck doing that." Both Towa and her lover looked disappointed but didn't say anything, merely gathered up their stuff and headed back upstairs as he lead Daisuke outside to the vast land that he owned. Daisuke put on a pair of Dark's smallest boots and as they walked around he noticed that there was a kind of pattern to all the madness- the moss seemed to grow in deliberate places, the blackberries he'd fought against were a pleasant rounded shape, and the path they were following was actually quite straight and well-maintained.

He took a left fork in the path and paused, "Look, Daisuke." crouching down so he didn't scare a whitetail deer that had been grazing near what looked like the edge of a pond, so big it was nearly a lake. It saw them, flicked its creamy tail and bounced off into the bushes, gone in a matter of seconds.

"Damn things are always eating my landscaping." He muttered and Daisuke laughed, and then went silent as they approached the pond, observing the miniature dock. On top of the rickety structure there sat a blue lawn chair and a rusted box of tackle. It was definitely not Japanese style at all but he still liked it.

"This is the only place with a big stretch of sky." Dark explained as they made their way down through the long cattails, "I figured I can come down and use this like a runway." He pointed to the dock, and then back to the top of the curve they had walked down. "Maybe… you can go stand up there and watch me, just in case I fall into the pond or something." He nodded and they made their way back, Dark standing on the path and Daisuke well off, almost fifteen feet away.

The phantom took in a few deep breaths and spread his winds to their full length, the tip of one curved primary almost touching Daisuke's chest, then asked, "Ready?"

The redhead's heart was pounding out of fear for him but he nodded and watched as he ran down the path, his wings beating so hard the grass flattened like a crop circle. He arrived at the dock, remembered that he hadn't moved the goddamn chair out of the way and in a burst of rage, "DAMN YOU, CHAIR!"

he lifted his leg and used the chair as a springboard, launching himself into the air above the water.

For a second time seemed to slow down as Dark reached the moment where he was flapping, fighting, struggling to break free of the one restraint no man had yet defeated, the tips of his wings stroking the soft ripples of the water…

He lifted his wings and cried out in frustration, "Auuugh!" then beat them down with every bit of strength he possessed.

Time caught up with him, and Daisuke watched from the ground in awe as suddenly, inexplicably…Dark was free.

* * *

Yay! Longer chaper! Please review and tell me what you think!

Oh, and...special points to whoever figures out whats wrong with Dai!


	15. Chapter 15

It was as if every dream he'd ever had of flying as a small child had suddenly come to life, amplified by the fact that every second of it was actually real.

His wingtip scraped against a branch as he made his way up and Daisuke watched until the last speck of his shoes disappeared over the trees, then sat down to wait, wrapping his arms around his knees. Was it just him, or could he not get his legs as far up to his chest as usual… oh well.

Dark was gone for almost an hour and by the time he came back the afternoon sun was directly over Daisuke's head and warming him to the core. He jumped to his feet immediately, "Dark!" and watched as he flared his wings and filled the space above the pond once more, then came down hard on the dock. It lurched and he lost his balance, skinning his knees through his tight jeans before finally coming to a stop at the end of the dock. "Ack."

The redhead walked down to him as he dragged himself to his feet, throwing his wings out behind him a few times before letting them settle against his back.

They were shuddering and twitching excitedly as if this was only the beginning of the amount of exercise they needed.

"Hey, Daisuke!"His face was flushed and his eyes glowed with happiness- he'd left all of his troubles here, on the Earth, and knowing that he could escape everything somehow filled him with joy. When he was in the air, nothing mattered except the patterns of the wind and the distance he kept from the ground.

Everything else…didn't bother him. "Oh man, you wouldn't believe-it's amazing, incredible… so _beautiful_…" He brought him into a hug and gusted in his ear,

"I'd love to take you up sometime, Dai." and he nuzzled his face against the thief's bare chest. "I'd love to go with you."

He breathed in Dark's scent, something that said quite clearly- _male_, and shyly leaned up for a kiss.

His lips met with Dark's like two puzzle pieces coming together, obviously made for each other, and as he opened his mouth to get a little more leverage Dark's tongue just barely flitted inside and flicked across his palette.

"Hn?" The phantom seemed amused by his surprise and did it again, this time inside his cheek and Daisuke let his torso meet with Dark's a bit more thoroughly, the narrow curve of his hips making Daisuke's heart pound. "Daisuke…"

His arm snaked up the back of the redhead's shirt and pressed between his shoulder blades to bring him closer so the redhead could feel Dark's heartbeat thudding quicker in his ribcage. Their bodies seemed to fit into each other, every curve and dip of muscle and bone complementing each other.

"Dar-" His kissing intensified and he started to nibble and suck on Daisuke's lips, and the redhead's arm latched on to the root of one of Dark's wings, noticing how the feathers were ruffling out in response to his excitement. He played with the soft feathers for a moment as Dark's taste filled his mouth and felt downward along the tendons, pausing when he heard his breath suddenly hitch. Flicking his own tongue along the top of the kaitou's experimentally, he combined it with looping his fingers around the top of Dark's strange limb and digging his thumb into that sensitive area.

The effect surprised him- the thief let out a noise he'd never heard before, a deep satisfied groan, and his wings flared out and then bent inward on themselves, surrendering to that touch.

"Don't…" The purple haired man whispered and trapped Daisuke's head under his chin, breathing hard and fast like a racehorse.

Daisuke took his hand back, "Did I hurt you?" and he laughed huskily, his eyes now glazed with something Daisuke didn't quite understand, and tried not to think on the fact that his pants seemed much tighter now. "No Dai… We should stop now."

He didn't want to stop at all, he wanted to keep going and lose himself entirely in this feeling, in Dark, he wanted…

...to go as far as Krad had gone with him, and that fact scared him.

"Why?"

His breath a little more even now, he explained, "Well, if we wanted to go any farther…the ground out here is really uncomfortable and…" and blushed as he added,

"I don't really want this to be the first place where we…" Daisuke hugged him very gently and finished "…ok."

He then startled as Dark's hand rested one his abdomen, just below where his belly button should be and put one tiny, pale hand over his enormous one.

"Hey, what are you…" The phantom frowned for a moment and took his hand away, looping it around Daisuke's and beginning to lead him back towards the house,

"It's nothing I just thought-when we were really close I could have sworn…" He shook his head. "Musta been my imagination."

As they reentered the house Dark told him, "I'm going out thieving tonight again Daisuke, so are you gonna be ok here by yourself?" He frowned,

"Towa and Argentine will be here too." and Dark ran a hand through his hair. "They're really no substitute for me." Daisuke nodded and asked him quietly,

"Just be careful ok?" and the thief agreed.

When he arrived back home at around ten it was no surprise to him to find Daisuke already asleep in his bed, his long tail curled around his waist.

He smiled, finished his nighttime routine and joined him, finding it very difficult to stay on his side of the mattress.

Finally as compensation he grabbed the end of Daisuke's long pajama shirt and, holding that little end of cloth close to him, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

There, a little more DaixDark, are you happy now!..Kidding.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been almost three weeks since then, and Dark hadn't tried to go any farther with him, mostly because he had a sneaking suspicion Krad had gone as far as he damn well liked with Daisuke, and he didn't want to scare him. He'd simply been searching the internet and pouring over books to find something that had the kind of power that could transform him into a true artwork, and have power left over for that damn statue to eat. But by now it was becoming clear that the Kistune Yuusen was the most powerful artwork…

Dark didn't know what to do. To tell Daisuke that they needed an artwork who was willing to have all their power drained and become human…

He might as well have said 'there is no way this can be done.' He did, though, and so for the moment they were both stumped.

No artwork in their right mind would agree to that. They sat next to each other on the sofa, Dark's arm around his thin shoulders as they mulled things over, Daisuke's head buried in his tanned neck. "Maybe… You can bring a couple of those artworks from your basement to the museum and try to bargain with it."

The redhead offered and wrapped his hands tightly around his waist. These last few weeks his sickness had cleared up but somehow he felt stranger than ever, vulnerable…It didn't help that he'd noticed swelling there too… and so had Dark. "Nah, the one's downstairs don't even have half of your power."

Daisuke snorted and flattened his ears. "That as of yet, has refused to show itself." After watching Dark mess around and experiment with his new powers,

(he especially liked to make things explode, although it strained him to do anything bigger than a watermelon) Daisuke had tried as well, but it had merely churned around inside his body. "Nonsense." He slipped one hand under Daisuke's folded arms and patted his slightly rounded abdomen.

"You have the power of chub. Speaking of which…" He looked at the redhead seriously out of the corner of his eye.

"We really should see what it is. Even though it doesn't seem to be hurting you…" Daisuke shook his head,

"I'm not going unless I know them. The other doctor I met with was really mean."

Not to mention way too inquisitive about his tail, ears and lack of a belly button. For the record, it was Krad's fault about the belly button- he'd gone over with Daisuke all the parts of human anatomy they needed to make these bodies, but forgotten to mention that. It was a good thing he was rich enough to bribe the doctor to keep his mouth shut. Dark grinned, "Oh good, because Argentine's a nurse." and the redhead's mouth dropped open. "Wha-but!" The thief cracked his knuckles,

"Well it's all settled then. We'll go see him tomorrow-" a look of irritation crossed Dark's features, "And I'll finally just let 'em examine my wings. He's been bugging me for weeks." Daisuke sighed and settled his face deeper into Dark's skin, "Well, alright…" and Dark rewarded him with a kiss on his forehead. "Good kid."

Daisuke kissed his tanned neck lightly and felt soft lips against his ear as Dark said, "Are you playing a kissing game with me? Because you know …"

He pressed his lips to the shell of his ear and then moved down his neck, emphasizing each word with a soft peck, "I…always…will…win…" and Daisuke laughed.

Then he came back with, "I…don't…think…so…" as his own lips went up across Dark's neck and under his chin. The phantom snorted, "Oh yeah?" and pushed him down gently onto the couch, placing the laptop on the trunk. "Guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." He put one arm around Daisuke's back and slid his collar down with the other, going after the exposed, creamy skin. "Nnngh…cheater." The redhead whispered and wriggled as the Kaitou began undoing his shirt buttons one by one, moving his head farther out of Daisuke's reach. "All's fair in love and wa-" He paused as Daisuke suppressed a giggle in response to where his hand was, just underneath his ribs. "Oho, ticklish are we?" Daisuke put his hand up the back of Dark's shirt and grabbed on to the end of his folded wing, searching for Dark's weakness…

"N-No!" Dark dug his fingers in and he squeaked, "Ah!You big stupid thief monkey, sto…" his voice got louder as Dark explored further and finally he couldn't help but start laughing and flushing red. "DARK!AHAHA-!"

Dark suddenly recaptured his mouth and brought his other arm around Daisuke, his fingers twining into Daisuke's cherry locks, and the redhead moaned softly. "Mmmn…" He could feel Dark's weight on his thighs, his long legs on either side of his body pinning him down, dominating him…His body was so warm.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and mouthing until Daisuke barely even remembered what his mouth tasted like without Dark, until every breath he took in smelled like the thief, until his heartbeat moved from his chest to his stomach and then lower… Dark pulled away from him and took a breath, then leaned close to him so that their cheeks were brushing against each other, and when he spoke his voice was strangely husky as he said,

"Daisuke…You wanna come upstairs with me?" and he paused, knowing exactly what that meant.

He could just say no and he knew all of this would stop right here- Dark would never, ever force himself on him.

It was that knowledge, and simply that he _wanted_ to be Dark's in every way possible- he wanted to **belong** to him, that made him answer softly, excitedly, "Yeah."

They went upstairs giggling and laughing like a pair of drunks, their hands entwined in each other's and barely made it up, Dark pulling the door open with one hand and closing it with his foot. The rest of his body was engaged in something entirely different. When it came to it, inexperienced as Daisuke was, he managed to work it out with Dark with no difficulty at all. Their hands dealt swiftly with the garments keeping them apart, and their lips traced out the soft hidden crevices – and they went from sighs, to murmurs, "_Daisuke_…" to swift gasps of love and need, both buried in thick purple and black sheets.

The thief made all sorts of lovely groans and Daisuke began to purr, the vibration making his throat hum. He licked and nipped at the wonderful caramel skin, asking in his own way for ...more, squeezing his thumbs into the bases of those black appendages.

His large tanned hands traced pathways across Daisuke's pearly skin, down and over his hips then around and up his back, pressing his palms in and making Daisuke arch and tremble deliciously. Their lips clung and teased until there wasn't a possibility of delay and they came together in an instinctual, sweet urgency. "_Dark_…"

He moved as the sea moves, strongly, steadily, the fierce tide of his need held in check by the simple fact that he didn't want to hurt him, his love, a canvas of crimson and ivory in his arms.

Daisuke's cheeks were flushed with passion and the soft readiness of his body further inflamed the thief's desire. So at last, he thrust hard and Daisuke rose to meet him, and the two of them trembled and cried out as Dark released himself deep within him, his wings flinging out involuntarily, and the redhead's body responded in arching, aching fulfillment.

After that, they were silent for a moment and stared at each other with a kind of amazement. As Dark panted and, gently of course, removed himself from the redhead Daisuke reached up, his fingers slick with sweat and reassuringly stroked one of his rigid wings, the feathers shimmering and damp, and the phantom was able to relax and pull them close to his body once more. "That…was kinda unexpected. The wing thing, I mean."

Daisuke laughed and it sounded like the soft tinkling of a bell, and as Dark gathered him up to his chest and rolled over onto his side the little fox said,

"Hey…Dark?" His eyes lidded, he simply looked at Daisuke with an expression he had never seen before.

Inside those amethyst orbs, he saw… something so strong it turned the inhuman color molten. "Hmm?" His tail flicked and his ears twitched as he admitted,

"I think…I love you." His new master smiled and it filled Daisuke's heart with happiness. Another kiss was bestowed on his head and Dark answered,

"Yeah, I think I love you too." his slowing heartbeat soothing the boy. Daisuke ran a finger over Dark's collarbones and pectoral muscles, then down one of his ribs, and down his navel...then blushed as he realized where his fingers would have gone next. It had been a little bit of a surprise to learn that purple was in fact his natural color, as he was the same color-everywhere. He went back up to hold his soft, purple head with one hand. "You are so… magnificent. You're a beautiful creature." He smirked and cupped one of his wings around Daisuke's body, "I'm glad you approve of the merchandise, but unfortunately there is a no-return policy on this particular model…" and the redhead said earnestly,

"I would never return you." burying his face and body, his whole self, into Dark.

He felt him chuckle and in a few moments Dark was asleep, his long black primaries barely touching the carpet around the bed.

Daisuke on the other hand stayed awake, still purring but quietly now.

He could feel Dark's magic within him, just as with Krad's but unlike him, he was not repulsed by it- he reveled in it, a tickly sort of heat.

Then he stared out Dark's huge windows into the night sky and thought about all the days and years to come…

* * *

Hmm... Does that count as lemon? XD


	17. Chapter 17

Daisuke woke up to the feeling of sunlight on his bare shoulders and stretched happily. Dark was still beside him fast asleep, his hair falling haphazardly over his tan face, and the smell of both of them together still lingered in the air. He leaned in and placed a tiny butterfly kiss between Dark's collarbones,

"Good morning." and the thief stirred awake and whispered, "It certainly is." running his hand playfully through his fiery locks. As Dark petted one of his ears he purred for a second and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower ok?" and he nodded, "M'k." flinging his wings out once before folding them and nuzzling deeper into the blankets. He slipped out of bed and gathered up his clothes from the floor, feeling a little satisfied ache between his legs, and made his way to the bathroom.

Once he got there he turned on the water and briefly glanced at himself in the mirror. ~Man…~ Whatever the thing in his gut was, it sure was becoming obvious.

He turned to the side and eyed the soft curve suspiciously, running one hand over it and letting it rest just beneath the bulge. ~So strange…~ He tore his gaze away and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water massage that train of thought from his mind temporarily. Daisuke used some of the shampoo that Dark had bought for him and lathered up his hair, then washed it out and stepped out of the tiled shower, rubbing his hair and body dry. "Hmmm…" He slipped on some red boxers and tried to get into his pants, but for some reason, the top button wouldn't…quite…come together. After a short struggle he gave up and snatched up a pair of Dark's black sweatpants. ~These should fit, at the very least.~ Right before his hand touched the doorknob, he hesitated. ~Maybe I should…~

Daisuke flicked on the fan and went back in front of the mirror, letting his hands rest underneath the anomaly once more. ~… try to see what this is myself.~

He tilted his ears downward and tuned in to the digestive grumbles and other sensations of his body, searching for anything…abnormal. As his ears quivered and swiveled he thought he heard- well, a heartbeat that didn't quite match his. ~Eh?~ He brought one hand up to his chest and let the other hand rest on his abdomen. ~Must have just been my imagination.~

Holding his breath, he listened again, more intensely. No- it definitely wasn't his imagination- in addition to being out of sync with his, it was also really fast, like a little bird's heart. ~No, so what…?~ What could it possibly be? It didn't make any sense…Putting both hands protectively over his belly, he suddenly thought,

~Wait a minute. Humans-females- all these symptoms are almost exactly the same as, as…~ But he was a _**guy**_, he'd gone over absolutely everything with Krad and this body had turned out almost perfectly. Minus the tail, ears and belly button, it was…male. But perhaps he had messed up internally somehow, after all when he was forming this body he remembered thinking how lucky women were, to be able to actually carry around the children of people they loved, but…

He felt a rush of excitement that almost knocked him over-~ Is that possible? I mean, could this be my magic-~

and was immediately followed by an absolutely horrifying realization.

It couldn't be Dark's, because they'd just consummated their love last night, and he'd been feeling this way for-months…

Which meant…

...His legs gave out and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor, letting him feel the full weight of the thing inside his body.

~Oh God please no anything but that, anything but…~ "No…" His whisper sounded pathetically small in the room and it disappeared quickly, leaving him with the knowledge of how small and helpless he was against his own flesh. How his opinions didn't matter in the least, his body would continue drudging on with its task, feeding and nourishing and protecting this little- baby, and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. "No, no, not his…" Tears welled up in his eyes and he buried them in the black fabric of Dark's sweatpants. He wasn't going to cry, he was going to think about this…rationally.~ So, supposing this is actually a…~

He couldn't even think the word without feeling like he was going to throw up. ~…What am I supposed to do? I don't have enough money to take care of it, or a place to go and I can't get a job, and Dark…Oh, Dark.~ He whimpered and the door jiggled open, and suddenly he was there, crouching down and putting a hand on his shoulder and asking, "Daisuke? What's wrong?" and it was too much. The tears in his eyes came rolling down the sides of his cheeks freely as he whispered,

"I'm so sorry, I- just ruined your life. I'm so stupid…" He wiped his face and began to stand up, but Dark pushed him gently back into a sitting position.

"If you want me to go, I-understand. You never signed up for this-" He was silenced as Dark pressed his lips to Daisuke's soft trembling ones and said,

"Daisuke, what are you talking about? No matter what happens I want you to stay here." He came closer and wrapped an arm around the little redhead, holding him tightly. "I- I think I know what this is now." Daisuke said and put a hand over his belly, and as he did the thief moved to put his hand over Daisuke's when he yelped,

"Don't! It's…evil!" and he hesitated, "Dai…" His triangular cherry-red ears slicked down in misery and he finally just said it- it hurt too much to keep it in, to keep it from Dark, his everything. If he couldn't tell him, he wouldn't be able to bear it alone. "I think it's a baby." Dark couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, and then he placed his large tan hand gently down on Daisuke's own hand. "Why-why do you think that?"

The redhead's fingers entwined with his and then he placed Dark's hand against him. "Because I can feel this little beat- here, and it doesn't match mine. Just close your eyes and listen." The purple-haired Kaitou did, and them compared it to Daisuke's heartbeat and gasped softly, opening his eyes. He saw a kind of scared excitement well up in his lovely amethyst orbs and felt ten times worse.

"But-yesterday, we just-" He curled back into himself again, holding Dark's hand captive in both of his as he let his chin rest on his knees. "It's not- it's not…"

Finally he just blurted it out, flushing in anger and humiliation and working himself up all over again.

"It's...Krad's. He and I- the first night in or human form he… slept with me. But I didn't- I never wanted it, I didn't know what was going on, I was just a little _**kid**_…"

He felt Dark's arms around him and the phantom picked him up as easily as a sack of flour, depositing the redhead in his lap and holding his head against his chest, close to his heart. "Shhhh… It's ok, Daisuke, it's alright…" Daisuke buried his hands in Dark's striped purple sweatshirt and cried softly,

"I wanted to give myself to you, not him…now I'm just stained, and this thing inside me..." then went silent. Dark's hands rubbed across his back and down his shoulder blades soothingly as he tried to digest what he had just said. He was a bit jealous that his first time had been with Krad, but at the same time, touched that Daisuke had wanted to-give himself to him. It was such a sweet gesture… But he didn't have time to think about that right now. Now, they needed to go to Argentine and find out if the conclusion Daisuke had come to was right or not. "You're not like ore, kid. You're like- a diamond. To me, nothing can taint you. Especially not him." Daisuke stared up at him and his eyes filled with hope.

"So you don't-hate me?"

The thief shook his head and stroked Daisuke's swollen belly with a rush of nervousness- what if it really _was_-! "No. None of this was your fault, so don't worry so much, ok? I'm always going to take care of you." He nuzzled the top of Daisuke's damp hair and kissed those bright red strands, feeling the boy finally relax into him.

"I promise." The redhead said quietly, "I'm scared. What if it actually is…a -" and the Kaitou cupped his belly and heard Daisuke give a sharp intake of breath in surprise. "Well then… I'll just have to take care of both of you." Daisuke's eyebrows drew together, "But Dark, what if…" He couldn't even say it, couldn't imagine holding a child and waiting for their eyes to open, only to be greeted by golden wolf eyes. Finally he shook his head and hugged his new master,

"Never mind. It'll be ok, as long as I'm with you."

and Dark smiled and held him there on the bathroom floor, not even daring to wonder if in fact, he was really holding two people in his arms.

* * *

Yay! Read and review please!


	18. Chapter 18

When Daisuke had finally calmed down Dark gathered him up and helped him dress, disguising his ears with a hat and his tail under a long jacket.

They walked in around ten and Argentine met them at the door, ushering them into one of the private rooms. "This is cozy." Dark muttered and snatched up one of the awkward women's magazines, waiting as Argentine ran through a standard checkup with Daisuke before going right to the main problem. "Reflexes look good…"

The brunette checked in his ears and then listened to his heartbeat with a stethoscope before saying, "Alright, the regular exam is over. I'm just going to overlook the odder parts of our anatomy- the ears and tail and so forth-so let me take a look at that." Argentine indicated the swell in the redhead's form and laid Daisuke down, pulling his shirt up gently and running his palms across the bulge. "You two are very lucky that I'm a CPM, otherwise- Dark, stop it." The thief was making faces at the magazines surprisingly graphic illustrations of birth and he set it down, folding his arms. "Argentine, don't you have any guy-friendly magazines in here?"

He thought for a moment and set his cool stethoscope on Daisuke's abdomen, listening intently. "No, truthfully." Putting his stethoscope back, he pulled Daisuke's shirt back down and said, "Wait here. I think Yuki is using the ultrasound right now with another couple- meanwhile, you should get back into that disguise." Daisuke put his hat back on and slipped on his coat, sitting down next to Dark as Argentine left. He slipped his hand into Dark's large palm and he squeezed gently, and the thief squeezed back. "You ok?" Daisuke looked down. "Am I supposed to be? We're gonna find out soon if…" He went silent, and then apologized,

"I'm sorry. I wish- I could be the one consoling you for something, but you're always the one supporting me." He smiled.  
"Well, maybe I'll be the one who needs comforting if it turns out that I'm gonna be a daddy a little earlier than expected." As he kissed Daisuke's palm Daisuke whispered in shock, "…Dark…" and Argentine came back in, ushering them outside and into a mercifully empty room. "I figured you wouldn't want company, and some people really only trust one doctor or nurse so I've been pretending your one of those couples…" He settled the redhead into a large chair and snapped on a pair of gloves, pausing as he realized Dark was monopolizing his chair.

"I need to use that chair." Dark jerked a thumb over his shoulder and scooted his chair over slightly so he wasn't blocking any of the equipment.

"There's one over there." Argentine pursed his lips, but dragged one over, shoving Dark just a little farther out of the way. Dark glared at him and slipped his hand back into Daisuke's, watching as Argentine smeared a cool bluish gel onto his swollen belly. "Now let's see what we can find- it's obviously not a tumor or buildup of gases because of its shape and firmness, so…"He searched around for a moment, the small whitish probe moving slowly over Daisuke's skin.

"Could you just move over a little bit-?" He indicated the left and the redhead did, asking, "What's that called?" as it was placed back against him.

"It's called a transducer-ah, here!" He indicated the monitor and Dark and Daisuke both tried to see something in the grayish-black mishmash on the screen.

"I don't see sh-" Daisuke exclaimed "Oh, there!" and traced the outline of a tiny body, hardly the right shape of a human yet. "That's right." Argentine said softly, and Dark squinted and finally saw it. "Oh…"It was so small and as he watched it moved, twitching inside of Daisuke and he felt something tug at his heart.

He was fascinated, but couldn't help feeling just a little disgusted as well. After all, it was Krad's… "But how…?" Argentine shrugged.

"All I can say is that it resembles a womb- but it _isn't_ one. More like-I think the closest thing to compare it to is a cocoon. It is connected to the outside as well-but again, not nearly substantial enough to be…female reproductive organs." He put his hands in the air and moved on.

"Aside from that, the fetus is too small. The crown-to-rump measurement is less than what I would like." He snapped his gloves off and turned to both of them.

"Less exercise and more food would be the best idea for you and the baby, Daisuke." The phantom raised his hand and blurted, "Does sex count as-"

"Yes." He answered haggardly, and Dark hung his head dejectedly. Argentine patted his shoulder in sympathy,

"I didn't say none, Dark, just less. So tone it down for a month or so, ok?" then he cleared the gel off of Daisuke and asked, "So…the wings, if you please, Dark."

He groaned but took off his shirt and let Argentine examine them, ignoring his mutters of interest and approval. Luckily for Dark he only had fifteen minutes to examine them-he had another patient at ten thirty- so soon enough they were back out on the streets, neither of them knowing quite what to say. A gathering of food, people and dogs suddenly caught Dark's attention. "Hey look- the farmer's market is here!" He grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled him into the crowd, winding his way around until he found the produce. As they waited in line, he also spotted a taiyaki stand (bean paste in between two fish-shaped waffles)and forked out a few yen to Daisuke, who stared at the money curiously. "What's this?" Dark paused.

"Um, money. Look, there's a taiyaki stand over there, so go and buy yourself one ok? And buy one for me too. If we gotta fatten you up we might as well start now." Daisuke flushed and said indignantly, "Stop making it sound like you're going to eat me or something!" and stalked off, his ears making his hat twitch on top of his head. Dark snorted and ordered a container of fresh blueberries, raspberries and strawberries.

As much as he wanted to deny it what he had been feeding Daisuke wasn't exactly the healthiest sorts of foods, so he needed to change that. Of course taiyaki was junk food, but…When he was finished Daisuke handed him a taiyaki and popped the rest of his own in his mouth. "They're actually really good!"

Dark smiled and took it, handing Daisuke a strawberry in return. "Here, try this. Don't eat the green part."

Daisuke did, and smiled widely back at him, "It's so sweet!" and Dark ruffled his hair. "Kinda like you."

The redhead blushed, and for a moment it was just the two of them, the weight of Dark's arm on his shoulders and the warmth of his body, so close. "Let's go home." The thief said, and they did, holding each other's hands gently. When they arrived Dark set the bags on the counter and began putting them away, unaware that he had left Daisuke alone with the strawberries until it was too late. "Hey Daisuke, could you hand me the-" The container of strawberries was completely empty and the redhead stifled a belch. "Dai…!" He wiped his mouth on his sleeve one hiccupped, "Um, I think I'm just gonna take a nap…" curling into a little ball with his hands around the bump in his form. "Dammit, Daisuke…" He said softly and removed the other containers in case he woke up and came for seconds. "Sorry, I just…"

He yawned and the phantom petted his head, "S' ok, just go ahead and go to sleep." And soon enough he was, and the thief crouched down next to the couch.

It was just so…surreal, impossible. That inside of his beloved redhead, right now, it grew. A baby. He sat down and propped his chin up on his hand.

To be honest, he wasn't exactly sure that he…wanted this, but it didn't matter because he'd made a promise and he damn well wouldn't go back on it. It didn't matter that it was Krad's….~Well, ok. It does matter. But what really matters is that it's Daisuke's too.~ Damn. What was he gonna do? Maybe he could get another job- a night job, to make some extra money for the kid, and he could sell that acre of land that the freeway guys had been haggling him about.

It sure would rake in a good chunk of change. If their was one thing he knew about babies, it was that they were expensive. ~Daisuke…this is all happening so fast…~ Lord. Just how the hell was it even supposed to come out anyway? He sighed- he didn't even want to think about that yet.

He scooted over a little and let his head rest against Daisuke's back. He'd deal with his-insecurities later. Right now, he just needed to be there for Daisuke, who was the one actually carrying it. It worried him that Argentine had said it was too small, but he hadn't been surprised-he doubted Daisuke had gotten three full meals a day at Krad's house and he'd spent nearly two months there.

Closing his eyes, he rested one arm across Daisuke's form and waited for him to finish his nap, trying to push these thoughts away from his mind.

~I dunno if I'd be able to take it… if it came out looking just like _**him**_.~

* * *

Aw, Dark is feeling insecure- and for those of you who feel like this is kinda dragging along, I'll speed it up in the next few chapters ok?Bear with me!


	19. Chapter 19

As a few weeks passed and Daisuke's diet improved the child within him grew rapidly, quickly coming back to a good size and making the curve in his body more pronounced. Dark had indeed taken up a night job and was stuffing the extra money into a savings account. He barely had time enough to eat dinner and sleep, and even though Daisuke understood how important it was to be able to buy everything they would need for the baby, he was concerned for him.

Dark never once complained, but… The thief and the redhead now sat on his couch and continued to mull over the problem of his mortality.

"Y'know if I just stole the 'Mahou Shukkou', I could put it in the basement and offer up all the artworks there. That would probably be enough to convince it…"

Daisuke's feline ears perked up. "But isn't it kinda large? There's no way you could carry it out of the museum…" Dark shook his head. "No, it's just about as big as a floor-length mirror. I'll be able to get it out of there. Especially now that I have these." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and Daisuke's tail flicked. "But…"

The phantom's arms suddenly went under his arms and he lifted the redhead into the air, "Hey, I can pick you up, and it's gotta weigh less than you so…" He wriggled,

"I don't weigh that much! Put me down!"and Dark did, only to wrap him in a hug. "How are you doing, Dai…?" His ears went down and he stopped thrashing. "Fine…?" The Kaitou touched the swell in his abdomen and clarified, "I mean, with this." Daisuke got quiet and admitted,

"It's…kinda scary. It feels like he… or she, I guess- gets bigger every day." His cherry-red eyes darkened and he put his hand over Dark's on his belly.

"But I should be asking you how you are, I mean, I would…"

His fingered twined themselves into the thief's. "I would give almost anything… To have your baby inside here instead of…" He broke off and Dark lifted Daisuke's small head up until he was looking straight at his lover's eyes. These last few weeks he'd come to terms with the fact it was another man's kid and decided…that it was ok.

It wasn't like he didn't know Krad at all; in fact he knew…pretty much every nook and cranny of him. He'd like to believe that unpredictable personality wasn't an inherited trait. "Daisuke, I've been thinking about this. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to tell Krad somehow, like calling him or…" He looked terrified.

"N-no! Because then he'll want me back even more, and he'll know where I am because of the call, and-" He stroked a hand through wine-colored locks.

"Ok, ok, I was just…I know he's a bastard, but…" He let that train of thought go. Daisuke was obviously terrified by him, and Dark didn't want the redhead to get hurt any more than he was already, regardless of the fact that Krad didn't even know of the child. If Daisuke was this afraid of him then maybe …

...he didn't even deserve to know. "Alright, then I guess I can finally ask you." He fingered the tiny box in his pocket-they didn't have enough money to go buy a fancy ring but he's received this one from his foster mom on his fourteenth birthday. Since she hadn't had any girls she'd decided to give it to Dark instead, and as she's placed it in his hand she'd said ~_Take special care of it, because you don't want it to be all scratched up when you give it to the woman you love.~_

He'd laughed at her seriousness, ~_Girls are gross mom, that ain't never gonna happen!~ _and kept it in this little box since then. In a way, it was still true.

"Ask me what?" Daisuke said and stood up just as Dark knelt down on one knee in front of him, grinning a nervous grin.

"Daisuke…would you marry me, and let me be the father of your child?" He opened the black box. It was a simple curling gold ring with a moderately sized diamond on the middle, not stunningly impressive but sure to get the job done. "I don't need fancy gifts or wedding bells or any of that. I just need you." He knew it was soon, but…he'd never been surer of anything in his life. ~And since Dai is already preggers…~ "Wha-Dark…" He understood what it meant of course, he'd spent enough times observing the humans to know.

Instinctively his hand went around his belly as Dark's words rang through his mind. "You would…you would be its father?" The thief reached out and stroked his knuckles across the swelling. "Of course. Like I said, I've thought a lot about it and…" His voice got quieter as he finished.

"Even if he comes out looking just like Krad, I'll –I'll love him. Because he's _**yours**_." Daisuke dropped down onto his knees and his long tail went around his legs like a red ribbon. He felt like crying, he was so happy. ~My… baby will finally be able to call someone 'daddy'…~ "Of course I will, I-" Instead of finishing his sentence he kissed Dark full on the lips, blushing as he did so, and the phantom slipped the ring on his smaller middle finger, chuckling. "I knew you wouldn't reject me." Daisuke pulled back and joked, "On second thought…" and Dark feigned shock. "No Dai, I'm begging you!" They hugged again and after a brief make-out session Dark said,

"So, I guess it's settled then. I'll go and steal the Mahou next weekend and then…" He nuzzled his face across Daisuke's own and finished,

"…we can get a room ready for the-for the baby." It was a hard word for him to say, but weirdly exiting too. Would he grow to be a good kid or bad? A boy or a girl?

A redhead or a blonde? Right now, all he wanted was for him or her to be healthy, but if how big Dai's belly was becoming was any sign, than it was just fine.

"And we should probably start reading up on all of this, so we know what to expect." Daisuke nodded but his ears were down and the thief asked, "What is it?"

He put his head on Dark's thick shoulder. "I'm just worried- I don't want you to get hurt and Krad…" He wrapped an arm around Daisuke's middle.

"I'll manage. I just want you to stay here and stay safe, ok?" The redhead sat back down and the thief's arms slowly slid down until he was hugging around Daisuke's lower back. He placed his lips near the artwork's skin and murmured, "Do you think it can hear me?" Daisuke put his small hand on Dark's purple hair and petted his head. "I…think so. Dark, I'm sorry… this happened." Before he could say anything more the Kaitou pressed a kiss to his stretched skin through his shirt.

"I'm not, Dai." Daisuke felt him smile and blushed, his tail curling affectionately around Dark's arm. He grabbed said appendage and ran his hand along its length.

"You know for a pregnant guy you're pretty damn sexy."

He blushed deeper and Dark chuckled, leaving him there on the couch all hot and bothered as he toddled off to bed.

* * *

Aww! ...the marriage was totally random, my apologies. Read and review please!


	20. Chapter 20

As Dark slept beside Daisuke in their bed, the redhead stared up at the wood canopy with his hands on his abdomen and thought.

He knew exactly the extent of Dark's powers, and Krad's, and though the phantom thief had been honing his skills he was really only half as powerful as the blonde.

He would get hurt and badly, even if by some miracle he was able to get away with the painting. Worry for Dark weighed heavily in his heart. He knew he couldn't go with him, especially not with-this-he gave the swell a single stroke-but maybe…He should go. Just sneak in and be there to help in case something goes wrong.

~But, Krad will be there and…~ As his heart sped up at the thought he felt the baby's heart speed up too and calmed himself.

~If he sees me like this it's all over. He'll find out. I'll never see Dark again.~ He turned to one side and pulled his pajama top down over the bulge.

~But I can't just sit here not knowing. I'll just go, and stay hidden, after he leaves to steal it tonight.~ He looked at Dark's bare back and the two black streaks that were his wings folded discreetly between his shoulder blades. ~If I had never sunk my nails into you that day, you'd still be human. But I'm so glad that I met you, and I hope that as the years go by you won't…come to resent all this time. ~ He curled up as best he could and closed his eyes.

~And if it wasn't for you, my baby would probably …not have lived.~ Without warning, almost instantaneously, Daisuke was asleep.

* * *

Dark got up early as usual and slid out of bed to make sure not to wake Daisuke up, then went to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

He'd been thinking as usual and wondered if in fact they should sell this honking mansion and buy a smaller house instead. The only problem was Towa and Argentine- but he could probably use the money he'd get from the sale to get them settled somewhere and keep the rest of it for Daisuke, the child, and himself.

But mostly for the baby. He'd have to sell all the artwork underground too. The thief spat in the sink, adjusted his collar and sighed. This double- job thing was wearing him thin so it was probably the best idea. If they were going to move it'd have to be soon too- once Dai got much bigger he wouldn't be able to hide it under coats and jackets, and then the questions would start, and then…He gave his hair four sharp strokes with a hairbrush and headed back to the bedroom, pausing as he saw ruby orbs underneath Dai's shock of hair. "Hey, sorry…Didn't mean to wake you up." Dark pushed hair off his forehead and kissed him lightly.

"I have to bring the Mahou home, so I won't be back until real late, Dai." He closed his eyes happily again and asked, "When we're you going to go get it…?"

Dark rubbed his head and tucked the covers over Dai's shoulder before stepping away. "Around seven. Now remember what I said Daisuke- I will not risk you and the baby getting hurt, so stay here."He didn't make eye contact but nodded and pulled the covers up closer to his neck. Dark smiled at him and then left, his smell still lingering in the room. At around six- thirty he dressed and prepared to leave, not bothering to inform Argentine or Towa of where he was going.

He'd snagged a recent map of the museum, and the Mahou was on the third floor, so it wouldn't be too difficult to sneak in as long as he got there early.

Dark would be distraction enough- nobody would be looking for a chubby redheaded kid. He wound his way through the enormous crowd and resisted the urge to keep his hands around his belly, being herded forward by news groups and throngs of people. Eventually he managed to break away and get around the back of the building and then he slipped a hairpin out from behind his ear and jiggled it in the doorknob until it opened. ~Their security really does suck.~

He shut the door quietly behind him and discreetly avoided the group of policemen on the first floor, hiding behind a statue of a giant before heading up the stairs and settling on the third floor between a huge stone pillar. The pillar had deep people sized grooves in it and he sat in one of them, the one closest to the wall.

Here, he was able to see the 'Mahou Shukkou' across the room but nobody could see him unless he wanted to be seen. Daisuke tightened his red and orange scarf and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white jacket, pausing to look at the time. Only fifteen more minutes now. His heart was pounding-maybe he shouldn't have come at all; after all he was pregnant now… It wasn't just about his safety anymore, and if Krad really started to hurt Dark he didn't know if he could just sit here.

Just as he stood up to leave though Krad himself stepped into the room in his usual police attire, his large eyes sweeping across the room in an arc, and Daisuke sank back down. Even now he could feel that piercing gaze analyzing, searching, taking notes of the small imperfections of the room for use later.

The blonde walked over to the 'Mahou Shukkou' and ran his large hand over the glossy grey surface of the mirror, checking to make sure the piece was still genuine. Daisuke heard him give a small snort of satisfaction after running one finger along the frame of the piece and then he left, his own personal scent lingering in the air, something sharp and lemony. Despite himself he cupped the bulge in his abdomen under his jacket and felt a timid sort of thrill at seeing Krad again.

~You didn't even sense it. This life in me that belongs to you.~ He tuned in to the warmth and prepared himself for Dark's arrival- he needed to stay quiet because of _this_. Daisuke waited for a while longer and Dark did indeed appear, slipping into the room from a low air vent on the left hand side of the room and taking off his shoe, throwing it at the mirror. It flew about to the center of the room and suddenly split into two halves that landed on the ground one after the other. ~What…?~

He heard a soft curse, then a flurry of feathers flew across the room as well. About half of them were abruptly cut partially and fluttered down to the stone floor dejectedly. ~Wires! But when did they-~ Dark suddenly shot across the room, his form twisting and jerking away from the invisible lines until he was nearly all the way over to the mirror- when some unseen force slammed him into the window. Daisuke brought his hands up to his mouth and tears sprang into his eyes as he forced himself not to scream. ~DARK!~

He could see the dull sheen of what must have been at least six wires trapped under his body, sawing into his flesh, and red liquid stained the lines so he could see them much more clearly. "Well, well…" A familiar velvet voice purred, and Daisuke didn't even need to crane his head to see who that voice belonged to.

"Gh-Krad! Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" He didn't struggle though- if he did, the wires would just dig themselves deeper, so he did nothing as Krad made his leisurely way over to him. "Because you have something in your possession that I want back, mousy." Dark couldn't do anything besides flinch and grit his teeth angrily as Krad nuzzled along the curve of his neck. "Although, I do hope you've had as much fun with him as I have…" The thief finally recoiled away from him and spat, "He doesn't want to be with you anymore Krad, why the fuck do you think he _ran __**away**_**?**" Krad backhanded him, hard- Daisuke could hear the sound of skin hitting skin from there, and as Dark spat on the ground he saw streaks of pinkish-red mixed into the saliva. "You're beautiful, but that mouth of yours-"

He sighed and rubbed his raw hand, then placed it on Dark's ribs. "So tell me…where is he?" The phantom started again, "Why in –" then broke off into a scream as Daisuke heard a small delicate snap. "I **said**, where is he? I'll break every one of those pretty ribs if I have to." The tears were flowing freely down the redhead's cheeks now, he just couldn't take it. Krad was literally torturing him. He didn't know how- well, he did- Krad was increasing the weight of gravity around each of Dark's ribs until they cracked under the strain. He knew he shouldn't have come. "Maybe I should break some in the back too-"

Dark fought as best he could but he was virtually crucified by the strings and Krad's hand eventually snuck up and touched his right wingtip, stroking the feathers he'd caught with his thumb. " Hmm? What's this?" He used one of the wires to cut through the rest of Dark's shirt and took the article off with a flourish, throwing it to the ground. "Get …off …me!" The purple-haired Kaitou panted but was ignored as Krad investigated his captive ex-lover's back thoroughly, feeling out the tight curve of the wings at the top and the way the tendons tapered out near the ends. " Wings? How splendid. Can you fly with them?" Dark looked the other way and Krad pushed in where he had broken the rib until he whimpered again. "Answer me."

"Yeah, I can, ok!" Dark blurted angrily and Krad grinned at him.

"Lovely. And tell me…How would you feel if you were trapped here on the Earth once more, now that you have tasted freedom?" Dark's eyes widened as the meaning hit him. "You wouldn't…" Krad faked deep thought and continued to touch and fondle the delicate appendage. "Well, let's see, if you disclose the hiding place of a certain redhead…" The thief's face hardened, "He's with me ok? That's all you need to-" Krad grabbed his chin with his other hand and hissed,

"I need the address, fool. Either that, or you can simply hand him over." They both went quiet for a moment and Daisuke held his breath until Dark finally answered, predictably, "G-Go to hell."

The blonde pouted, "Ah, I see. Then say goodbye…to flight." and twisted his right arm until Daisuke heard a very audible, bone-grinding CRACK.

Dark screamed again, a thousand times worse and before reason or thought could catch up with instinct he was out from behind the pillar and running to his kind master, adding in a scream of his own.

"DARK!" Then, those golden eyes turned to him and the angel smiled kindly, warmly, as if welcoming him home. "Oh, hello Daisuke."

* * *

:( Sorry Krads such a bastard in this one...A well. Reviews would be lovely!


	21. Chapter 21

The redhead suddenly realized what he's done and took a fearful step back, his thoughts spiraling down into a ceaselessly repetitive ~Oh no oh no oh no…~

He bumped into something then looked back only to realize that is was just another one of Krad's gravity tricks. He'd created an invisible barrier behind him, and as Krad walked over to him he reached out left and right and realized that Krad had blocked him in- the only way he could go was to him and that was really no option at all.

"Krad, please-" Daisuke said and the thief whispered in shock and fear, "Daisuke…" The police commander brought up a black walkie-talkie and assured his team,

"I have him. Please do not disturb me while I detain the subject. You may all disperse." then brought up a hand thoughtfully to his chin. "You look a bit-larger than I remember…" As Daisuke's hands automatically tried to move around his belly he found they were trapped in the same gravitational grip, as well as his ankles.

He was every bit as trapped as Dark now, and as he turned to glance at him he heard Dark snarl, "God dammit Daisuke I told you not to…I told you…" and his white teeth shined in the darkness. He was startled from Dark's turmoil as Krad ran a few knuckles ever so gently over his jacket and to his own disgust he felt that same thrill, stronger this time. "What's this?" He asked politely and withdrew his hand, but Daisuke merely turned as red as his hair and glanced desperately at Dark, who shook his head in a way that meant clearly ~Don't tell him.~

"I…" He blinked as his beanie was suddenly removed, giving his ears a breath of cool air as Krad removed his police cap as well, his large triangular ears flicking happily.

A long hand released his red tail from under his jacket as well, and it curled fearfully under him as Krad's tail suddenly appeared behind him, long and white and fluffy.

" I do like it when we can see each other as we really are…"

His fingers caught Daisuke's jacket zipper and he undid it slowly, meticulously, ignoring Dark's pained growls of anger. Daisuke whimpered and bit his lower lip to stop the pathetic sound and Krad's hand stopped over his sternum. "Daisuke, your heart is beating so fast…I hope you understand that that night, I thought you were enjoying yourself too…"

The zipper slipped lower and came over the very top of the curve and Krad's eyebrows drew together. His words hurt so much… "Don't lie to me…you just…"

The blonde's hand ran over the curve and he felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. "...wanted to mark me as yours." ~How could you not know? He's yours, Krad, she's yours, whoever this is going to become…~ "This is true, my precious other half, but..." As he looked into the redhead's eyes with those golden eyes, like amber and beaten gold and cupped the anomaly in his body and asked, "Daisuke, what** is** this?" he couldn't take it anymore. He finally broke down.

It was over anyway- what could he say? A tumor? Stupid things, stupid…

He'd be taken away, never see Dark's beautiful amethyst eyes or hear his voice or feel his warm hands against the baby… He looked at Dark again and this time he merely stared levelly back, letting Daisuke decide, letting him know that either way, he was never going to give him up. Ever. "It's-" Krad's hand wrapped around his throat and he suddenly hissed, "Don't tell me that you've given that- fool what you knew I wanted above all else, for these two hundred years?" and somehow he drew enough breath in to manage, "Y-yours…" his mind reeling with alarm- the child wasn't getting oxygen-and Krad's hand let go.

As Daisuke recovered and took in a few grateful breaths of sweet air vaguely he heard his other self whisper, "Excuse me?" and he repeated it, louder, knowing he was condemning himself to the answer. "It's yours. It's a baby, Krad, and…could you-let my hands go please?" His fingers flicked immediately, and Daisuke realized the wall behind him and around his ankles was gone as well. He could run now if he wanted to-he'd probably have a little time, but…what use was it? Those yellow eyes were so wide now they looked like cat eyes and he reached out to touch again, then drew back, but Daisuke took Krad's larger hand in his and said quietly,

"It's ok, you can touch."

He held the blondes hand against his belly and was shocked as the commander sank to his knees shakily, his white ears slicking down, trembling… "I'm so sorry…"

For a moment he was the old Krad again, the one that had held him until he fell asleep, who would do anything to protect him, who would hug him and reassure him that someday they would get out of their nightmarish world within the Kitsune Yuusen…In other words, the way he had been before he gained a human body. Back then, he'd told Daisuke that what he wanted most was to find a nice human girl and have a family.

Daisuke felt himself smiling at Krad, "I know. Ssh- if you're quiet you can actually hear it…" He did get quiet but asked, "Hear what?" and the smaller artwork said,

"…its heart, of course." He saw Krad mouth the words, seemingly unfamiliar with them, and then to his greater surprise he leaned in until his head was against Daisuke's belly and listened. "How...?" Daisuke shrugged, " I guess ...this is my power." and Dark looked away. As much as he wanted to be there for Daisuke he felt a possessive rush of jealousy-

~Get away from him, that kid and that child belong to me, not you! I want him to hear my voice, feel my touch, he's mine-~ and stifled it, sickened by this feeling.

It was Krad's and he knew it, had accepted it, so why did he feel so…angry? He changed this emotion into his new power, pressing at the bonds holding him to the wall. And just as Krad heard the tiny sound of life inside Daisuke, Dark suddenly broke free of the strings and caused them to snap dangerously away from him and towards them. "Aah!" Daisuke gasped and the blonde stood up, pulling the redhead into his embrace without a second thought. He was able to deflect most of them but one whipped across his cheek and made a crimson line,

"Krad?" and the other cut through his left thigh, creating a little blood puddle near his shoe. Dark barely stood up, his spine bent under the crushing pain of a broken rib and the hell that currently was his right wing, and stared, stumbling, "Dai, I-" As he held Daisuke the boy could feel anger coming off him in thick waves and Dark was slammed down onto his back as Krad thundered, "You imbecile- do you have any IDEA how close you came to turning your supposed 'lover' into mincemeat?"

Daisuke dug his hands into Krad's shirt and tried to say, "Krad, don't-!" but he continued to crush Dark into the ground. The redhead could hear his strained panting. "You call yourself a better **protector** then me?" Daisuke finally screamed at him, "STOP!" and did the only thing he knew would snap Krad out of his desire to hurt, crush, and maim-he yanked his collar down and kissed him. He still tasted just the same, and he felt Krad's body relax and felt sick- he could feel Dark staring but if it meant he wouldn't die he would do anything to save him. Anything. He pulled away and as he did light flooded his vision and he covered his eyes,

"What the-" and when he opened his eyes, Krad and Dark were both gone and the Mahou Shukkou was glowing with a silver light. "Hey!" He ran over and banged on the mirror angrily.

"What did you do with-" A reflection appeared in the mirror, wavered, and then formed into a youngish teen with black hair and very large, round, ebony eyes.

He yawned and explained, "Sorry, would've taken you too but I have a thing about leaving the unborn alone." He was wearing some kind of light grey wispy outfit that looked like spider's thread and Daisuke wrapped a hand around his abdomen, "Wait- you were listening?" and the creature shook his head. "No, but that 'Krad' part of the Kistune Yuusen has a pretty obvious signature in you." He digested what Mahou had said earlier and asked, "Wait- what are you going to do to with Dark?"

He shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips, " I'm sure this 'Dark' will figure his way out, but don't get upset- I don't want anything to happen to that …"

Before he could react the Mahou reached out of the mirror and stroked his hand across Dai's belly, "…potent little mix of your powers here." and he flinched back.

His hands were unbelievably cold, like living ice, and as Daisuke opened his mouth to say something more he disappeared with, "Sorry, you're quite entertaining, but I think one of my guests is waking up." The redhead waited for a moment but the odd teen didn't reappear so he walked back over to the other side of the room, picked up his jacket, scarf and hat, and put them all on. Then he sat down right next to the mirror and dug his hands deep into his pockets. ~Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to wait then.~ He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms firmly around his abdomen, ~I guess you've finally met your other dad today. ~

The feeling of Krad's head against his belly replayed in his mind and he smiled.

~He's… scary sometimes but I think he likes you. He is kinda handsome... Not as much as Dark of course, but maybe if you're lucky you'll look a little like him.~

He paused and added, ~I'd prefer it if you had my eyes though.~ and his ears flicked around as he listened to the sounds around the museum.

~I hope you're back to a good size now. When Argentine told us that, I got really scared for you. But you seem to be doing better now.~ As if in response his tummy growled hungrily and he sighed, patting his belly affectionately and letting his fingers drum against skin. ~You're always hungry. I'll get you something when Dark and I get home…~ He trailed off and repeated softly, ~Dark…~ then buried his face in his knees. When he sat still like this he could hear that heart louder than ever, a little content thrumming noise, like he was trying to tell Dai he was happy just to be alive. He touched his throat and realized suddenly that it didn't hurt at all-Krad must have felt something was different with him, because he had not used his full strength or even half when he'd choked him.

And that meant that the baby was probably going to be just fine.

In a few minutes Daisuke started getting really warm and sleepy and after a few minutes he leaned against the silvery frame and surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

Alright! probably two or three more chappies left!


	22. Chapter 22

He felt like crap. No, that was an understatement- he felt like the lowest scum ever to crawl on the Earth. It wasn't like Krad's words had gotten to him in anyway, because they hadn't, at all, but how was he supposed to know those wires would snap back like that when he broke them? Hell, he didn't, because if he had, then he wouldn't have done it. Period. Where was he anyway? He couldn't see anything except this…stuff that he was wrapped up in, and it was really tight, it hurt his rib and his wing. "What is this…" He pushed his head back and felt something stretch underneath his skull, "Eh?"

He wriggled until the top part of his non-injured wing escaped the binding and very slowly, stretched out the appendage into the abyss. It didn't brush against anything at all and one of his wings stretched to his full length was easily fifteen feet long which meant… the floor was at least fifteen feet down.

~Where is Daisuke? I need to get out of this-~ He began to struggle harder but stopped once he felt a vibration in the cables underneath him that felt like human steps. Now that he thought about it they were that same weird grey color as his bindings.

"I wouldn't if I were you." A voice called and a teen walked along one of the cables and made his way over to him.

"The floor is about six stories down and it's too narrow to fully spread those interesting appendages of yours…" Dark sighed and folded his wing back up against his body, guessing, "So…you're probably going to suck out all my magic and Krad's too, right?" The Mahou leered at him and ran his strangely long fingernails under his chin. "That is my intention, yes."The thief paused as his mind raced furiously-he needed to come up with a good reason for the Mahou to listen to him, or he'd never see Daisuke again. "I think…it'd be more beneficial for you to just turn Krad into a human, and give me just enough magic to turn into a full artwork."

The teen blinked then crouched down and ran a hand along the strange bindings holding the phantom down. "How so...?" He noticed Dark hadn't moved his other wing and ran a hand across it, and it heated. "Ah, you're injured." Dark winced as the heat intensified right around the break in his bones and was about to scream when it suddenly faded as quickly as it came. He shifted his wing and found that it was no longer broken, "Hey, why did you-" but the teen simply waved it off,

"Continue. Tell me little thief, how that would benefit me." and waited. " Well, if you drain all of Krad's magic and kill him, Satoshi Hiwatari will get upset and most likely, figure out what happened and he'll come and smash this mirror and all of your efforts get wasted. But, if you make him human and erase the part of his memory where he gets sucked in here- where is he, anyway?" The Mahou Shukkou gestured vaguely to a wall over on his right and just barely he could see a figure wrapped in the same grey material, his head drooped in sleep. "Oh. (Uh, that's gross.) Well then, it'll only take a small fraction to turn me into a full human I'm guessing, so you'd keep the rest of it, Krad would forget everything that happened and he wouldn't smash the mirror either, and then you get to keep all the leftover magic."

Dark waited as the entity seemed to absorb this information, and then said, "How do I know you're not lying about this 'Satoshi Hiwatari' just to save your own skin? You have a relationship with the redheaded half of the Kitsune Yuusen, don't you?" The phantom said softy, "You don't, but Krad will make your life hell if you try to kill him and take his magic. You can take my word on that. And yes, I do." and shifted his wings as the Mahou seemed to mull this over. "It isn't yours though. So why are you attached to him?" Dark colored and was about to make a retort he'd regret when the artwork asked, "Where do you want the marks to be then?"

His purple eyebrows drew together. "What?" The teen said it again slowly as if talking to a small child. "The marks. When I attempt to change you into a full artwork I'll have to sedate you, and my fangs always leave scars." His mind automatically thought of all the places where he didn't want it to be before he finally managed,

"How about here?" touching the nape of his neck, just below where his hair ended. "A good place." The artwork commended.

"Right into the spine. If you're lucky you won't even feel a thing, just like 'Krad'." Dark shuddered a little and winced as his ribs stretched then said as the Mahou pulled up one of his shoulders slowly from the web, "If you liquefy my insides I'll beat you to a pulp in the next life." The artwork laughed, surprising both of them and said,

"As much as I would like to little blackbird, I don't go back on my word." Dark felt him closing in and closed his eyes then instructed his body to relax even though it wanted to curl up tighter than a snake's coils and murmured mutedly, " And…try not to erase that memory of Krad's-when he found out he was going to be a father…" For a second in the dim light the shape of the teen changed and he thought he saw an enormous grey spider in his place, its long legs balanced perfectly around them. The Mahou snorted and Dark suddenly felt two impossibly long and sharp fangs sink into the soft skin of his back. "Gh-!"

Then blackness spread across his vision and swirling colors, like gasoline in the sunlight…

* * *

Daisuke startled awake as he felt someone shaking his arm and blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "I didn't do it!"

The police chief Hiwatari stared at him for a moment, his blue hair and eyes looking almost white in the moonlight, then handed him a thermos filled with hot chocolate and sat down next to him. "What are you doing here, kid? You know that Phantom Dark-" Daisuke pointed to the mirror.

"I know. He got sucked into this so I'm waiting for him. My name is Daisuke, by the way. We're…" He hesitated as he searched for the right word for their relationship. "…we're friends." Satoshi smiled at him and gestured for the redhead to help himself to the hot chocolate, then asked, "Did Krad get sucked in there too?" and Daisuke nodded. The bluenette's manner changed and his head drooped dejectedly at this news. "Oh…" Daisuke poured himself a little of the drink and offered the thermos to Satoshi and the boy took a slight sip. "It's ok; I think both of them will get out safely. Dark has a really good reason to get out, and-and so does Krad." His hand thrummed nonchalantly on his belly in his pocket as he said this and Satoshi asked. "Oh? What reason would that be?" It hurt the blunette a little to think that Krad's reason wasn't him- they'd been dating for almost a month now. Daisuke colored and stammered, "W-Well, uh…oh forget it. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The other boy grinned, "Come on, try me." and took another large sip just as Daisuke said, "I'm pregnant." Satoshi spewed the drink all over the floor in a boiling sweep and shouted, "WHAT?" and Daisuke started laughing so hard he had to hold his ribs so they wouldn't break.

"Oh-ahahaha ha oh my god, you actually believed me!" Satoshi glared at him and snatched the thermos lid from Daisuke's hands,

"That's it! Liars do not get hot chocolate!" and Daisuke whimpered, "What, but, but…Hiwataaaariiiii..."

* * *

Dark was asleep- that much he knew, but he wasn't fully asleep, only floating around in that comfortable place between sleeping and waking. There was something hot running through his veins, seeping in somewhere around his neck, and as it wound around through his body and finally up into his wings he felt stronger, like whatever this was making him whole…He felt his heart slowing down and the beat became deeper, his wings shivering with the strength of blood pulsing through them.

Dark wanted to move them but he knew that he couldn't- he was wrapped up tighter than a Christmas present in that damn webbing, but that was ok because all his joints felt kinda loose and achy and he probably couldn't stand up anyway. He curled his hands and legs up as close as he could and felt the stuff stretching, accommodating his movements. Briefly he wondered how he could even breathe considering that it went over his face, but… ~Well…at least I'm nice and warm.~

He numbly felt two things come out of his neck slickly and he wrapped one hand as best he could over the wounds, thinking,

~I gotta try and…stay awake…~ but the warm fluid in his veins looped back around to his heart and he was consumed in the instinctual, irresistible desire to just…sleep…

* * *

As Daisuke and Satoshi joked around with each other they noticed that it was nearly five in the morning and both began to wonder if either of their important people were in fact, going to get out of the Mahou Shukko.

Daisuke's stomach had begun to growl and though he tried to hide it, Satoshi paused as he heard a low, definitive growl. "What was that?" He asked softly and Daisuke colored again. "N-nothing." The bluenette grinned faintly."Oh." A few minutes later they ran out of hot chocolate and it happened again, then Satoshi asked,

"Daisuke, I have a few bars in my car. Would you like me to go get you one?" and the redhead nodded eagerly. But just as he stood up the room was suddenly flooded with light and both he and Hiwatari covered their eyes, "Augh, not again!" as they were momentarily blinded in the light.

Then it darkened and both of them had to let their eyes adjust painfully back to the blue night. "Daisuke, what…?"

It was Daisuke who noticed them first- two immobile figures lying in front of the mirror, one of them with a pair of glorious black wings blooming from his back and cradling his damp body. "DARK!" He ran over to him and wrapped his arms around the thief, finding him strangely damp and limp like he had jst taken a hot shower. Their were tatters of grey silk around his feet and interspersed through his hair and the ebony feathers of his wings. "Dark, wake up!"

He heard Satoshi imploring the same thing of Krad but it sounded like it was from far off, and he snuggled into the thief and kissed his neck,

"C'mon Dark please..." then froze as he felt Dark's arm move to drape around him instinctively. "'Lemme sleep..."The phantom whispered and Daisuke breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "Okay..." Then put his head on Dark's chest and listened to his heart, curling his hands up to his own torso and basking in his scent, his warmth...

Dark folded one of his wings protectively over Daisuke and whispered in his ear,

"Now...we're gonna be together forever Dai." then buried his face in the soft flame-red hair of his loved one.

* * *

Eheh...I cant help it, I love fluffyness. So there I updated now review or else...

...Daisuke will have octuplets!


	23. Chapter 23

As Satoshi finally felt Krad stir he cupped the man's face between his palms and asked, "Are you alright?" softly as Krad fought his way to consciousness, his body relaxed and heavy. Hiwatari paused and ran his fingers around the two new appendages on either side of the blonde's head, then noticed that his fox ears and tail were also missing. He brushed Krad's hair out of the way just as the former Kistune Yuusen opened his eyes and revealed their new color- a velvety blue. "Hnn…Hiwatari?" The blunette lifted him up to his chest and ran one hand gently along the shell of his Krad's right human ear. "What happened to your ears and eyes? They're…"

The blonde saw his own reflection in the floor length mirror and froze, and then his hand covered Hiwatari's as he eyed his new ears. "I'm…human…" Hiwatari reached between Dark's wings and touched his shoulder. "Dark, the museum opens in two hours, and I'm guessing the police are going to be up here soon."The thief groaned and cuddled Daisuke closer, even though it made his ribs catch fire, "Leave me alone, dammit…" and Satoshi poked him while still supporting the blonde.

" You really want to spend the next few years in the slammer?" That woke him up- he dragged himself up and, mostly leaning on Daisuke, admitted sleepily,

"I suppose we should be going." Daisuke caught Krad's eye and ventured, "I …guess I'll see you later." and the blonde said quietly, "Wait, Daisuke." The blonde felt very strange now- he felt…extremely guilty for what had happened between the redhead and himself. Maybe it was just his new human heart, but he didn't want to scare him away a second time. He stood and the redhead could practically feel Dark bristling, but he merely glanced down at Daisuke's swollen abdomen with affection and offered, "I would still… like to be a part of our child's life, if you –" He caught Dark's killing gaze and added, "If _both_ of you would let me." Krad reached inside his pocket and flipped over one of his cards, writing his cell phone number on the back and handing it to the redhead. "Well maybe if you didn't go around breakin' people's ribs I-" Dark began and Krad seemed a little confused. "I didn't-oh, wait." He thought for a moment, then scratched the back of his head sheepishly,

"I did, didn't I. My apologies." and gathered Satoshi under his arm. Dark gaped at him, to astounded to begin his ranting. "Well, goodbye then."

Daisuke caught Krad's sleeve and put his large ivory hand against his belly and promised, "I'll call you when he starts moving." then let it drop back to Krad's side.

He brought the same hand up and pressed it to his lips. "Thank you. Goodbye." The commander and his lover promptly left and Dark wondered just how they would escape out of the museum unnoticed. "Here, this way." Daisuke said softly and let Dark lean on him, his wings still fully extended behind him as they snuck downstairs to a discreet back door. The redhead put a hairpin through the lock and jiggled it open then looped and arm under Dark's wide shoulders and somehow they managed to get to Dark's home without being seen. As soon as they arrived the thief settled onto his couch carefully and flicked his cell phone open, calling Argentine and asking him to come help with his broken ribs. When that was finished he called Daisuke over and rested his head on the boy's chest, pulling him gently onto the couch with him.

Daisuke noticed for the first time that now Dark's wings held many different shades, not just purple- he could see traces of green, blue and red in the ebony feathers like they were carved from opals. "Your wings are different colors now." He said and added, "And bigger too."

He began massaging the sore limbs and Dark practically fell asleep in his arms as his eyes closed and his wings trembled happily.

"Dai, I love you." It was so simple, such a sweet and pure confession, and Daisuke cradled Dark's head and reassured him. "I love you too."

Dark's Blog

**I know I haven't updated in…well, forever, but a lot of things have been going on. We finally moved into our new, smaller house though and it is awesome not to have Argentine and Towa here anymore. Lol. I finally married Dai- you know, the little cat angel I found? Yeah, a big ceremony and all, flowers and gifts and crap. My dad didn't come but I didn't really expect him too. Oh, and I've grown wings.**

**Haha, gotcha. No, things are going fine here and we're getting really excited because we'll be able to see our adopted baby soon. He's a little boy, in case anyone was wondering. People keep saying we're too young for him and it's probably true, but Daisuke and I are never gonna split up. Ever.**

**So really, I don't see the problem. **

**Anyway, I dunno if I'll have time to steal anything just yet, considering that I'm so busy, but I'll let you all know if I do. And the coppers too, of course.*wink* alright, seeya!**

**~P.T.**

_Five months later_

Daisuke woke up next to Dark and streched, pausing as he felt wetness between his legs. "…mrrow?" This had certainly never happened before…he touched his inner thighs and scooted back. It was on the bed sheets too but it didn't smell like anything except water…Daisuke gently shook Dark's shoulder, who was still a little tired from yesterday's 'activity.' "Hnn? What is it, Dai…?" He sat up slowly and stretched his wings, and then snapped them close to his body and opened his eyes as the redhead said, "Um, I… think I wet the bed…?" Dark touched the damp sheets near him and brought his hand up to his nose.

"It doesn't smell. I think you're water musta broke." They looked at each other in shock and dawning apprehension and Daisuke placed a small hand on his swollen belly. "But I don't feel- I feel fine right now." Dark shrugged. "Well, let's change the sheets, you can change your sweats and I'll call Argentine to see what we should do." They changed them, had some breakfast and were just talking to Argentine over the phone around lunchtime when the contractions set in. Daisuke tried to hide it but he couldn't help but slouch down and hold his breath as it washed over him, his abdominal muscles gripping up tighter than steel, then slowly relaxing.

"Ah…" Dark put the phone down and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Dai?" going pale himself as he noticed a sheen of sweat on the boys forehead.

"Ok, that one hurt…" The redhead said softly and leaned into Dark after taking his thick arm and digging his small hands into Dark's red sleeve.

The thief snatched the phone back up. "Dammit Argentine, when is your next break then? I don't know-" Argentine tried his best to calm the expectant father,

"Look, how far apart are Daisuke's contractions?" and Dark asked his shorter lover, then snapped back, "Every fifteen minutes or so." The other line went quiet and Dark bristled while stroking Daisuke's soft hair. "ArgentIIINE!" The bumbling male nurse replied quickly, "Sorry, I'm just- I'll come over as soon as I can ok? I didn't think it would be this fast…" There was the sound of someone shouting in the background and he finished "Bye!" before hanging up. "I'm scared…" Daisuke admitted and Dark snatched up his hand and led him back up to their room, a confused Dai pestering him with, "Wait, why are we going up here, Dark?" When they arrived Dark gestured for Daisuke to get in and then crawled in himself, wrapped his body around the redhead's protectively with his arms cradling his swollen abdomen and asked,

"Do you feel a little better now?" Daisuke nodded and wiped his face just in case there were tears forming there.

"You just gotta trust that your body knows what to do."

~ And I gotta trust it too.~ Dark added in his mind, startling as the child within Daisuke kicked hard. "Ah- I'm still not used to that." He wrapped his arms firmly around him again and smiled over his narrow shoulder as the baby kicked again, gently this time. "He's just doing that because he knows he's going to be out soon."

Daisuke explained in a hushed tone and thrummed his fingers against the skin of his abdomen to calm him down. "Shh-it's ok…" As they lay together Dark asked reluctantly, "Uh, did you want to call Krad? Before the contractions get really bad, I mean." and he handed his cell phone to Daisuke. He went and called the commander who was currently waiting outside an apartment complex where a domestic disturbance had been reported. "Hello? Oh, it's you, Daisuke." He heard the blonde's voice change in an instant, becoming smoother and velvety. "Is everything all right?" The redhead smiled even as another contraction tore through him and told him the good news. "Yeah, you're…going to be a daddy today, Krad." For a moment it seemed as if everything stopped- he put his mug down, leaned into the black fabric of the police cruiser and let that word sink in. _…Daddy… _~I'm going to be-me…?~

He brought his curled hand up to his mouth in wonder and whispered, "Oh, Daisuke. " then let it rest against his heart.

~Our child, the same blood that runs through these veins...~ "Anyway, that's it. I'll make sure you see him real soon, and-"

Krad interrupted, "Make sure you take care of yourself, my other half. Do not push yourself too hard." And Daisuke assured him, "I will."

He then whispered, "If I was there, I would kiss you and then the place where our baby lies until he came into this world." Daisuke blushed severely and Dark narrowed his eyes and hissed, "What did he say?" but the redhead brushed the question off. "I know. I- w-well, I have to go." Krad nodded, "Aright. Goodbye." and hung up, placing the phone back in his pocket. It was without a doubt the best news he'd ever received on that cell phone. Dark tried to comfort Daisuke as best he could, but by the time Argentine arrived about half an hour later the poor redhead was nearly in tears from the pain. "Sorry, Daisuke," The male nurse apologized as he and Dark helped him to stand up. "But I need to measure you to see how far you're dilated." He wiped sweat from his forehead and muttered shakily,

"M-measure me?" leaning most of his weight on Dark as Argentine led them to the bathroom. "Yes." He put a rather large medical kit on the counter and explained. "Your labor is going really quickly so I don't know if we'll have time to take you to the hospital-it would be safer in case anything goes wrong. But then again-"

He observed the way Daisuke was leaning on Dark, counting on his support. "You probably feel safer here at home then there, don't you." The redhead nodded and Argentine snapped on some gloves and shooed Dark out of the bathroom. "Out! It will be quite awkward enough with me looking at him." Once he'd left Argentine instructed for Daisuke to drop his pants, which he did after lighting up as red as a water balloon. "Well, you certainly look like a boy to me." He said jokingly and if possible, the redhead flushed deeper. "I-" "I'm teasing you, Daisuke." He explained as he found the anomaly in Daisuke's otherwise male physiology. "Ah…oh."

He stood abruptly, opened the bathroom door and asked Dark to bring them some towels and peroxide. Daisuke began redressing himself but Argentine interrupted,

"I wouldn't. You're fully dilated, Daisuke. The baby should be coming in the next hour or so." He stared at him before repeating, "The next…hour? But-" and then nearly doubling over in pain as another wave gripped him. Argentine helped him down to the floor and asked, "Listen, Daisuke, where do you want to have him?"and after a moment he replied in a rush, "Here in the bathtub, I guess. I don't want to get our bed all messed up." Dark came back and together with Argentine they put Daisuke in the tub and tried to make him as comfortable as possible, layering a few towels underneath him and at his request, draping one across his waist as well.

The thief sat at the head of the tub next to Daisuke ad Argentine sat near the other end ready to go into action once Daisuke started crowning.

He was amazed that this was going so fast- usually for humans and especially for the first child; it was a very lengthy process. The fact that this was going so fast worried him and he hoped Daisuke wouldn't pass out. Another half-hour passed and the redhead was reduced to a quivering, sweating child himself, pale and afraid.

"D-dark…" He sniffed and gritted his teeth as the pain hit him again, and then wrapped one arm around Dark and held him so tight his still-healing ribs squealed in protest. Dark winced a little and kissed his hair, then his forehead and whispered, "I'm right here. It's almost over, Dai." and felt his little body tense up with the biggest contraction yet. Daisuke moved one hand and gripped the side of the tub so he wasn't hurting Dark, hissing through his teeth but refusing to scream- he didn't want his boy to come into the world hearing his cries of agony. Argentine moved the redhead's thigh and announced, "Alright, here he comes." opening up the medical kit he'd brought to the side of the tub. "You alright, Daisuke?" He added but sincerely regretted it as the redhead spat spitefully,

"Do I _**look**_ alright to you?" and knotted his hand into a fist, ready to punch the man away from his crotch if he came any closer.

After another minute another contraction hit and the little artwork let tears run down his cheeks as he cried, "I can't- I can't do this Dark ah AAAAAHHHH-!" He finally did scream, but his cry was abruptly cut off as Dark pressed his mouth to the redhead's. His lips were so soft and calming Daisuke immediately relaxed and as he did so the baby was born, sliding into Argentine's waiting hands perfectly. Daisuke panted and watched through glazed eyes as the nurse rubbed him off as best he could and then wrapped the little pink bundle in a clean towel. The baby never stopped making small little puppyish grumbles and whines and the redhead crooned softly back at him, "Shhh..." almost unconsciously."He doesn't have an umbilical cord." Dark noted with interest as he supported Daisuke's limp form and Argentine said,

"I've noticed. Very strange." and then handed the newborn to Daisuke carefully. "Here." The baby seemed to recognize him as soon as the artwork's arms encircled his body-he snuggled into Daisuke and whined again, quietly this time with his eyes still closed.

He held his child and stroked the damp, new red hair on his head, then looked up at Dark. "Dark, look. He's so- so lovable. I thought…"

The thief leaned down over him and kissed the newborn's head and then put one arm underneath the baby and muttered,

"Yeah, he sure is. You know …we haven't even picked out a name for him yet." Daisuke smiled weakly, "We'll do that later. Right now we should just-" He went quiet as the baby's eyes began to twich and exclaimed breathlessly, "His eyes are opening." Dark looped one arm over his shoulder, rubbed between his shoulder blades and watched as Daisuke's child opened his eyes for the first time. His left eye was almost completely gold, but his right only had a few flecks of it in a ruby background.

He caught Daisuke's heart and the fiveteen-year old knew that he loved him so much it hurt. Dark gave Daisuke a little peck on his cheek and fluffed his hair.

"Looks like our little family is finally complete."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who supported me through this story! Continue the legacy-


	24. Chapter 24

Kyouki-pleasant surprise

Inji-artistic

Shien- purple smoke

_Approximately three y__ears later…_

* * *

Daisuke, now seventeen, stretched happily and let the warm summer sun sink into his skin, a familiar ache springing up between his legs as he moved.

Well, specifically speaking… Dark had let the redhead have his way with him last night and afterword, paid him in full. "Mmm, Dark…"

He'd just remembered…he'd been holding back his suspicions for a while now because he didn't want to excite the thief for no reason, but now…

He scooted over to his sleeping lover and kissed the back of his neck just where his purple hair ended and tan skin began. Dark stroked him with one magnificent wing without even looking at him and murmured, "Yeah?" stretching his other appendage just a bit and then folding them against his back. "Here, turn over so I can see your face." Dark drew his eyebrows together but turned over and his big tan arms encircled him. He buried his face in Daisuke's neck, "What is it…" and he felt the little hands he was so used to take one of his and lay it down low on his abdomen. Dark had ignored the amount of weight Daisuke'd gained in the last three months because he didn't want to pry but the redhead rubbed his hand and said nervously, "H-here, Dark, just keep your hand nice and still."

The phantom nuzzled Dai's skin, "Nn, ok…" and then went very still as he felt a fast, completely foreign beat underneath.

He listened to it for a moment and then lifted his head up to look into those deep red eyes, still as innocent as the first day he'd met him, and was speechless.

To fill in his silence Daisuke smiled tentatively.

"I…I think we've got a little life growing in here." Dark grabbed his hips and began scooting him up in the sheets, "Hey! Be careful! Did you hear what I-"then blushed severely. Dark nestled his nose and lips into the sensitive abdominal skin and brushed, caressed and kissed the spot that held the child they had made together, safe and sound.

"Oh Daisuke, Daisuke…Is it really…?" The redhead cupped Dark's head in his hands and nodded, almost tearing up as he realized the truth for himself.

"Mm-hmm. We'd better go talk to Argentine soon." He paused and stroked his hair. "Dark, I'm so…so happy."

_Six months, five years later…_

Daisuke and Dark walked slowly to their destination, the taller of the two zipping his jacket around the bundle in his arms that was his three year old daughter to combat the breeze. He was quite infatuated with her, but then they all were…She looked just like her father with her round amethyst eyes and straight purple hair that curled at the ends. Daisuke tugged gently on the hand of their oldest son, Kyouki as he strayed to one side in an attempt to escape.

"Keep up please- we're almost there." The eight year old sighed and looked up at Dark, "Daddy? Are we really almost there?" and the thief nodded, and then pointed. "Look, see? The gates are right over there."Kyouki wriggled in anticipation. "Oh, I haven't seen Inji in sooo long!" Inji was Krad and Satoshi's adopted son, a very bright and blue eyed child, and today they were scheduled for a playdate at the playground. Soon enough Daisuke spotted Krad sitting on a bench with his legs stretched out in front of him, his eyes strained on Satoshi and his adopted son. Dark hung back slightly as Daisuke approached the police commander- even after all these years he was still uncomfortable around the blonde. He was well dressed in a loose white shirt and jeans and as the redhead sat down next to him, his had still wrapped firmly around Kyouki's, his face brightened. "Daisuke, Kyouki! …and Dark, of course." His eyes strayed to the precious cargo the thief was carrying, but he had to capture Kyouki as the boy dropped Daisuke's hand and jumped up into his arms. "Uncle Krad! I missed you." He wrapped his boyish arms around Krad's back and sat down in his lap.

"I missed you too, kid. How are you?" Kyouki's round eyes, still mostly yellow with just a touch of red, stared up at him in admiration and he fluffed the boy's ruby hair affectionately. Seeing his face so close like this reminded him of when Daisuke had first brought him over- it had been…incredible, holding the tiny infant in his arms and knowing he was his. Kyouki's eyes were the same shade, but had a different feel to them- while Krad's eyes had been like liquid fire, his son's were full of light-the color of hope and sunshine."I'm great!" He hugged Krad again and as he did Dark saw his periwinkle-blue eyes close in a single moment of pure happiness.

He kissed the part in his crimson hair and murmured, "I'm glad. You wanted to go play with Inji too though didn't you?" His son nodded and Krad pointed over to the slide. "Well, there he is." He patted his narrow shoulder and said, "You go and have fun, okay?" and his eyes followed him until he was back near Inji and Satoshi. He turned back to the redhead and waited until Dark had settled on the other side of Daisuke before asking, "You and the new child…You are all quite well?"

Dark handed their new girl to Daisuke-Shien, was her name, and the artwork held her tiny head underneath his chin. Dark answered "Yes, we're just fine." and watched as Krad seemed to examine her. "She really does take after you. You know, I haven't picked up any of your notices lately." Dark grinned a little despite himself.

"Kinda kicked the habit. I'm a little busy…" Krad nodded knowingly and leaned into Daisuke's ear, whispered, "Has he shown any…power?" and before Dark would notice he shivered and gave the blonde a small nod. They sat in quiet contentment for a good half-hour until Kyouki and Inji had run themselves ragged and came stumbling back, Inji into Satoshi's arms and Kyouki, straight into Krad's. "Nnn…Ah, I'm so tired…" He collapsed into Krad's strong frame and Daisuke leaned in, stroking the hair that was only a shade lighter than his own. "Did you want to go home now, Kyo-kun?"Krad's son sighed, "In a minute…" and added, "…Daddy." with just enough space between to make Krad's breath catch in his throat. Daisuke saw a flash of pain snap across his face and then, it was gone and he was grinning again.

Satoshi and Dark made conversation for a moment and underneath their conversation Kyouki looked at his little sister and commented,

"Shien is so lucky- nobody ever asks her who her daddy is." Krad stared down at his little boy and for a moment he was tempted to tell him everything- but instead he offered, "Well, you certainly take after Daisuke." He brought his sandy hands up to his chest. "Yeah, but…people always comment on my eyes. I wish…"

He broke off and simply let his 'uncle' hold him until the conversations between the other three died down and Daisuke said finally, "I guess we'd better be going."

Krad kissed the boy in the part of his hair and Kyouki said, "Alright." then turned around and added, "Goodbye, Krad. I love you." The blonde smiled that sad smile again and hugged him, watching as the boy took Daisuke's hand and began to walk away. He said goodbye to all of them, then stood up and took the hand Inji's chubby hand in his. Satoshi noticed his lovers eyes were still strained on the park gates and asked, "Krad? What are you looking at?"He shook himself.

"Oh, nothing." He turned around to look at the gates one last time and thought sadly,

~Goodbye, my beautiful little son. Perhaps someday…you will know who I really am.~ then stroked a hand through his golden hair and headed for home.

* * *

Okay, it really is the end this time. Thank ou to rainbowmuffins and everyone else for sticking through to the end with me!


End file.
